


Bound

by QueerIsHere



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit chapters have an 'E' at the title, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gon is too good, Hisoka is still creepy okay, Hunter Exam, I won't go into detail about that though, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, OC is disabled, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Things get MESSED UP YO, mom issues, not for the feint of heart, sort of, sticking to the script, too pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerIsHere/pseuds/QueerIsHere
Summary: Endgame Hisoka x Male OCSoma has dealt with some shit. There's no denying. With being disabled and gay, life hasn't been exactly easy. Now he's out to make he world a better place. Nothing will stand in his way.Well. Maybe someone.(Also posted on Quotev under my other account)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this on AO3 as well just because the Hisoka tag looked a bit empty (aside from the graphic Hisoka/ Gon porn) so I'm fixing that.
> 
> Soma looks like this: https://www.polyvore.com/soma/set?id=225230550
> 
> Comment and leave kudos! Enjoy!

The boat was crowded by Hunter wannabes, hopeful serial attempters, and, on occasion, the real deal.

 

I hoped that I was the latter, after all, becoming a Hunter was all I've wanted since I had first discovered their existence.

 

To make a true and good impact on the world. It's a job I would take seriously and give my all. 

 

I'm getting a bit carried away in my thoughts. Sorry.

 

On the boat I was sitting near the front, my  shin resting on my left palm as I surveyed the people around me. 

 

'No one will pose as a serious threat,' I thought to myself. 'I should be safe for now.'

 

My eyes landed on a child in green. His eyes filled with limitless enthusiasm and his smile held nothing but pure joy. 

 

A smile found itself on my face as well. Glad to know I'm not the only one thankful to be here.

 

I decided to make friends with him and but when I stood up he was gone. 

 

"There's a storm coming!" A voice shouted from above and when I looked, there he was. 

 

The captain of the ship staring up at the kid in wonder and recognition. Maybe he knows him?

 

When the kid made his way down I quickly found the courage to introduce myself to him. Crazy that I need time even if I might be a few years his senior.

 

"Hi," I said simply while sticking out a hand to shake, "My name is Soma. What's yours?"

 

The boy smiled widely and shook my hand, "I'm Gon. Pleased to meet you. Are you planning on being a Hunter too?"

 

I nodded, "It's been a dream of mine since I was a kid."

 

"Mine too!"

 

Not thirty minutes later the storm came, nearly turning the ship over a few times with its powerful waves. 

 

In that time, I had managed to befriend Gon and we were making good on our ability to stand while the ship turned wildly in order to help the others.

 

Almost everyone in the room was seasick and collapsed on the ground. Gon and I had managed to find some more help from one of the crew onboard, who was delivering fresh water to the room. 

 

"Thank you for your help." I smiled kindly at the boy, who blushed and hurried off.

 

I walked over to Gon with a cup of water and gave it to the man he was seated across from, "Drink slowly please. Let your stomach settle itself before you are able to drink more, okay?"

 

Gon grinned at me and we moved on to the next one.

 

Pretty soon the captain called us up to the Bridge.

 

Gon and I were standing in a line with two others. Maybe we were doing well?

 

"First, tell me your names," the captain ordered.

 

"I'm Soma."

 

"I'm Gon!"

 

"I'm Kurapika."

 

"It's Leorio."

 

I glanced at the other two, sizing them up. They didn't seem so bad. For now.

 

The captain spoke again, "Why do you want to become Hunters?"

 

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Leorio shouted.

 

"Just answer the question!"

 

Gon started, "My dad is a Hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter!"

 

My heart melted, 'HE'S SO PURE.' I cried out in my head.

 

The captain took a moment to think but I could tell he felt a bit nostalgic with his response.

 

"Hey, kid!" Leorio said irritably.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're not supposed to answer his question!"

 

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?"

 

"Not a team player, huh?" Leorio continued, "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here."

 

"I agree with Leorio," said Kurapika.

 

The suited man's head perked up, "Hey! Aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect!"

 

Kurapika went on, "It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie."

 

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

 

I sighed, "Leorio please calm down. We're in front of the captain."

 

He glared at me, "Not you too! I'm Leorio-San to anyone younger! Leorio-san!"

 

I rolled my eyes, "My apologies Leorio-san, but we are still in front of the man that will get us to the Hunter Exams in one piece so if anything we should be showing him respect."

 

The room was silent. Leorio was silently fuming in his spot as he knew I was right. I have him an apologetic smile and then looked at the captain, "Please proceed."

 

"As I was saying," Kurapika started up again, "However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, if I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide my answer."

 

“In other words, you refuse to answer my question,” the captain concluded. “Hey, Katsuo.”

“Aye, captain,” responded one of the crew.

 

“Tell the examination board that we have two more dropouts.”

 

Everyone looked at him in shock. 

 

“What do you mean?” asked Leorio.

 

“You still haven’t figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun.”

 

Kurapika’s and Leorio’s eyes widened even more, “What?”

 

“There are as many Hunter wannabes as there are stars in the sky. The examiners don’t have the time or resources to review them all. So they hire people like us, to trim the fat. I’ve already notified the board that everyone else on this ship had to withdraw,” even I was a bit surprised at this point, “If they couldn’t handle a little storm, they’d stand no chance in the Hunter Examination’s later stages. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you.”

 

He took a quick draw from his pipe, “So think carefully before you answer my question.”

 

“So he says…” Gon trailed off.

 

“Should have told us sooner,” Leorio huffed.

 

I decided to speak after a few moments, “It's been a dream of mine to become a Hunter since I was a little boy. My mom passed from cancer a year ago which gave me the motivation to become a Hunter and help others in her honor." I ended with a small smile. She had always pushed me to be the best person I could be. Now was my time to make her proud. 

 

The captain looked down for a moment, processing what I had said. When I looked at the others, they too looking down. It seems like everyone had lost someone dear in their lives.

 

“Sorry, did I make this awkward?” I laughed nervously, my prosthetic arm twitched a bit as I noticed Gon holding the hand. I smiled down at him, taking my hand from his and ruffling his hair.

 

I looked over at Kurapika whom looked like he was weighing his options, when he finally spoke, “I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. Four years ago, my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter and hunt down that band, the Phantom Troupe.”

 

I breathed out from my nose and nodded in understanding,  _ ‘Kurapika… know that there’s someone in your corner.’ _

 

“So you want to become a bounty hunter?” asked the captain. “The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. Not even the most grizzled Hunters can touch them.”

 

I snorted internally, still amused by the word grizzled. Even after 3 years.

 

“You’d be throwing away your life.”

 

I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time,” Kurapika’s eyes changed from a grey to a scarlet.  _ ‘How pretty.’ _

 

Leorio then butted in, “So, in other words, you want revenge. Does that require that you become a Hunter?”

 

“That may be the stupidest question I’ve ever heard, Leorio,” Kurapika shot back calmly. 

 

“That’s Leorio-san to you!” He shouted again, apparently disregarding my advice from before.

 

“Places accessible only to Hunters… Information otherwise unobtainable… Actions otherwise impossible… There are more reasons than your brain could possibly handle.”

 

“H-Hey now, that’s going a bit far, huh?” I tried reasoning, but to no avail. There was no stopping a gust of wind.

 

Thankfully, Gon stepped in front of Leorio and asked, “Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-san?”

 

_ ‘Nice job, Gon!’  _ I cheered in my head.

 

“Me? I’ll make it short. I want money.” His smile widened, “Money can get you everything! A big house! A nice car! Good liquor!” He imitated himself drinking some alcohol.

 

“You can’t buy class with money, Leorio,” Kurapika dropped the bomb.

 

_ ‘OH FUCK!! HE DID THAT!! THAT’S SOME PETTY SHIT RIGHT THERE!!’ _

 

Leorio was visibly enraged now, “That’s three times now,” he spoke calmly. “Step outside. I’ll end the filthy Kurta bloodline, here and now.” He said as he began to walk out.

 

“Take that back, Leorio!” Leorio turned back, giving Kurapika a side-eyed glare.

 

Take it back,” The blonde seethed, his expression darkening.

 

“That’s Leorio-san to you,” he said finally as he walked out.

_ ‘That was pretty cool, I’m not gonna lie.’  _ I thought, my eyes falling back at the captain, giving a nervous smile, “They’ll be back in a moment.”

 

The captain shouted after the two but was cut off by Gon.

 

“Just let them go,” Gon said. “Mito-san ince told me… that if you want to get to know someone, you need to make an effort to learn why they’re angry,” chest felt a bit heavy, “It’s important for them to understand why they’re mad. So we should let them settle it themselves.”

 

We all stood there, mulling over Gon’s words. I wondered how he had gotten so wise when he was still so young.  _ ‘I guess he had to grow up under his circumstances, yet he is able to preserve his childlike innocence. I want to protect that. He has the chance to live life his own way. I guess I’m a bit jealous as well,’  _ I thought.

 

“Captain!” A shout broke us all out of thought, “L-Look…” a crewman pointed.

 

A hurricane formed next to the ship, the winds causing the waves to become wild and dangerous.

 

“If we get caught by that waterspout, the ship will sink.”

 

“Lower the sails now,” ordered the captain.

 

“Aye!”

 

“I’ll help!” Gon said determinedly. 

 

“Me too!” I added.

 

“Come with me!”

 

We ran outside to the middle of the ship and what we saw was chaos. The crew was running around frantically, re-tying ropes and bailing out water. Generally just trying to not die.

 

“The waterspout is gonna catch us!” One person shouted.   
  


Gon and I made ourselves busy with pulling in the sails with the others. Suddenly a strong gust of wind threw most of the people off the rope and to the ground. One guy got blown off the ship.

 

Immediately began running after him, getting ready to summon my  _ Nen  _ wings. I saw Kurapika and Leorio lunge out to grab the poor guy’s hands when I was passed by Gon who jumped off ship, grabbed the man and was hoisted back up (by some miracle), by Kurapika and Leorio.

 

I cheered and ran up to them, carrying up the man and gently laying him on the ground and listened for breathing. His breaths were shallow, but they were there. “He’s okay, guys!”

 

Walking away I hoisted Gon up into a hug, “Gon! You little rascal! You saved that guy’s life!” I squeezed him tighter as he choked out a breath.

 

I let him go and smiled widely at him, Kurapika, and Leorio, “You all saved together!”

 

Leorio’s cheeks flushed before he turned to Gon and shouted, “You idiot! If we hadn’t grabbed your legs, you’d be shark bait now!”

 

“Honestly,” Kurapika continued. “How reckless can you be>”

 

“But you did catch me,” Gon said, grinning.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You both caught me!”

 

“Well, I guess so…”

 

“Gon!” A voice called. I turned and saw the man they had saved come running toward him. “Thanks, Gon! You saved my life.”

 

“I couldn’t have done it alone,” the green angel said. “These three helped save you.”

 

“What?”

 

Leorio, Kurapika, and I were shocked.

 

“Thank you very much!” He bowed.

 

“No, you don’t need to thank me,” Kurapika responded humbly.

 

“Well… Yeah, I’m glad you’re okay,” Leorio said. Was he always this flustered when receiving compliments? I’d have to test that out.

 

“I didn’t do much but we’re happy you’re safe!” I said smiling sweetly.

 

The guy, who’s name was Katsuo, thanked us again before going back to his station.   
  


The Hunter Exam has just begun and already we’ve done some good in the world.

 

Maybe I can do more with these three.

 

 

 

 

  
  



	2. Test x of x Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more bonding. Takes place in episode 2.

“Okay!” The captain shouted, “I’ll take the responsibility for bringing  you four to the port closest to the exam site.”

 

All of us seemed excited. We were one step closer to our dreams.

 

“Yay!” Gon cheered, jumping up and down.

 

It took another 10 minutes to reach Dolle Harbor safely. 

 

We all got off the ship and turned to captain for a final goodbye.

 

“Thanks, Captain! I had a great time!” Gon said with his never ending enthusiasm.  

 

The captain laughed and exchanged a few more words with Gon before I stepped up and shook his hand as well.

 

“Thank you so much for this, Captain. Stay safe on those waters!”

 

He grinned, “It’s the sea that should be on the lookout! Good luck on the exams, all of you!”

 

We walked off, waving a final goodbye before looking for a map.

 

“Huh… That’s strange,” Leorio said after examining the map.

 

“Why?”

 

“According to the notice I received, the exam is supposedly being held somewhere in Zaban City. Right now, we’re here,” He pointed to a spot, “That tree is in the opposite direction.”

 

Kurapika looked at Gon, “Perhaps you misheard him?”

“No, he told me to head toward that cedar tree.”

 

“Then we should go to it,” I stated simply.

 

“And this notice isn’t any help! Where exactly in Zaban City are we meant to go?” Leorio rubbed the back of his head as he scrutinized the slip of paper.

 

“Our task is to find the exam site, using a limited amount of information. Just another test before we’ll be allowed to take the Hunter Exam,” Kurapika said.

 

“I-I knew that…”

 

“Anyway, I’ll go have a look with Soma. The captain must have had a reason to suggest that,” Gon said, tugging at my arm to follow him as he walked off.

 

“Hey, hey… You’re serious? The bus to Zaban is about to leave. We should take it,” Leorio tried reasoning.

 

I gave a little peace sign to them as I continued to walk with Gon.

 

“Are you feeling nervous, Gon?” I asked suddenly.

 

“Nope.”

 

I looked down at him, “Seriously?”

 

“I don’t have anything to fear when I have good friends by my side.”

 

I teared up a bit, looking forward, “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

 

“I’m sorry about your mom,” he blurted out.

 

I stopped walking for a moment, smiling sheepishly at him, “It’s nothing you have to concern yourself with, kid. I appreciate it though.”

 

“Was she nice?” Gon asked with the kind of expression that could be found on puppies.

 

A rush of pain, almost electric, hit me where my arm used to be as he asked, “She was a mom.”

 

“That’s not really an answer…”

 

I sighed, rubbing the place where metal met flesh before heaving Gon up to my shoulders for a piggy back ride, “Let’s keep going, okay? I’ll answer a question every 15 meters.”

 

He seemed happy with that and I walked a bit more when I heard Kurapika and Leorio catch up.

 

“Well, I knew you guys would be lonely without me. And it’s no fun traveling alone,” Leorio tried explaining to us as we walked. “So I decided to stick with you guys a while longer.” Cue fake laugh.

 

_ ‘Oh Leorio…’ _

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

We made it into a little village which seemed abandoned, aside from the occasional crow call. ‘ _ The people were just hiding though. Probably coming close to another test.’  _

 

“This is a creepy place… I don’t see a single person,” Leorio muttered mostly to himself.

 

“No, there are plenty here,” Gon said, now walking himself.

 

“What?”

 

Suddenly, a gate ahead of us slid open, revealing a few figures as they wheeled in a stage.

 

The stage held six more white-clad people and in the middle was an old lady sitting calmly.

 

“W-What’s with the freak show?”

 

I grabbed his hand in my real one, grounding him from his fears.

 

“Exciting…” The woman began to speak.

 

“E-Exciting?”

 

“Exciting…”

 

“Exciting.”

 

“Wow so much progress with the dialogue,” I whispered to Kurapika who shushed me with a smile.   
  


“Exciting two-choice quiz!” She shouted! Her personnel played their instruments in a mock theme song. Cue weird bird call.

 

We all stood there a bit shocked and unsure.

 

“Nice,” I said, once again getting shushed by Kurapika.

 

“You boys are headed for that tree on the hill, correct? To reach the tree, you must pass through this town.”

 

“Huh?” We all said.

 

“I shall administer a single-question quiz.”

 

“H-Hold on!” Leorio stuttered, still gripping my hand. “What’s going on here?”

 

“You’ll have five seconds to state your answer. Give the wrong answer, and you’re disqualified. You’ll have to give up on taking this year’s Hunter Exam.”

 

“Oh fuck, that would put a lot of pressure on us huh,” I said.

 

“No kidding,” Leorio muttered back.

 

“I see…” Kurapika began, “Then this is part of the Hunter Exam.”

 

Leorio removed his hand from my grip and put down his suitcase, “I see how it is. I happen to be quiz expert- WAIT. Only one question?”

 

I snickered a bit at his expression as the woman continued to speak, “your answer will be either the number 1 or 2. Any other answer will be considered incorrect.”

 

“Hold on! All four of us share a question? So if one of them answers incorrectly, I’m disqualified, too?”

 

“As if that would happen. What scares me is the high likelihood of the vice versa happening,” Kurapika shot back.

 

“That was savage…” I said. Gon hummed in agreement with a nervous smile on his face.

 

“But you know!” Gon spoke up, “This way’s easier, since only one of us needs to know the answer. I’m not good at quizzes,” he said sheepishly.

 

“I suppose.”

 

“Fair point.”

 

“Hey, there. Hurry it up,” A man called. We turned around and saw another contestant lazily walking toward us. “Or else I’ll answer the question first.”

 

_ ‘So that’s the guy that’s been following us,’  _ I thought.

 

“Who are you?” Leorio asked.

 

“He followed us here, all the way from the port,” Gon answered.

 

“Huh? Seriously?”

 

“Sorry kid,” the man said insincerely, “I happened to overhear your conversation.”

 

The woman spoke up, “What will you do?”

 

“He seems eager to take it,” Leorio pointed out. “We should let him go first. That way we’ll know what kind of question to expect.”

 

“Good reasoning, Leorio,” I praised. He looked away with a big flush on his face. Guess he is the type to get easily flustered.

 

“I don’t mind,” Gon and I said.

 

“I have no objection.”

 

“Then I’ll get to it,” the man said as he approached the stage.

 

“Here is your question,” She began. Cue horn and weird bird call.

 

“Evil villains have captured your mother and lover. You can only save one. Select 1 for your mother, or 2 for your lover. Which one will you save?”

 

We all were shocked. Leorio spoke for all of us, “H-How is this even a quiz?”

 

“It’s a bit cruel to ask something like that but I guess it’s something we’ll have to expect from the future,” I said.

 

“True.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

The stalker guy hit the button and said, “The answer is 1.”

 

The old lady looked unamused, “Oh? Why do you say that?”

 

“Because you can’t replace your mother. But you can find a new lover.”

 

“That’s cold, dude. The fact that you didn’t even think that through…” I trailed off.

 

He glared at me, then faced the old lady who said, “You may pass.”

 

“Lame!” I booed as the others looked at the woman in confusion.

 

The guy looked over his shoulder at us, “You just have to tell the old lady what she wants to hear. Adios.” And with that, he jogged off.

 

“Hey, now! That’s all bull! How was that the right answer!” Leorio shouted, “We’re supposed to give the answer the old lady wants? And that’s considered correct? Hey! Say something!” A bird cawed comedically at that moment.

 

“I won’t put up with this sham.”

 

“Leorio, get yourself together!” I said looking him in the eyes, “That wasn’t the right answer!”

 

“Huh?”

 

Everyone’s eyes went to me, “I’m saying that she probably put him on some other path! We still have a real chance at this!”

 

Leorio froze for a moment, “Oh. I still refuse to take this quiz.”

 

“It’s too late!” The woman called out, “Refuse to take the quiz, and you’re disqualified.”

 

“T-That’s just ridiculous! Different people would expect different answers! There is no right answer!”

 

I looked over at Kurapika who seemed to be hit with a thought.  _ ‘I think he gets it now.’ _

 

“Leorio!” he tried continuing but was interrupted by the woman.

 

“Wait! Not another word from you. Say anything but the answer, and you’re immediately disqualified.”

 

I turned to Leorio and gave a little wink as if it to say, “Just trust us. We’ve got your back.”

 

“Here is your question.” Another weird bird caw, “Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue?”

 

Leorio seemed to be taking this pretty hard. His jaw was clenched, his eyes wide with anger, and the vein in his head seemed to be quite visible. 

 

It was kind of hot. Save that image to the wank bank.

 

She started to count down, “Five.”

 

Leorio walked over to some wooden planks and picked one up, “Four.”

 

“Three.”

 

“Two.” He was practicing his swings.

 

“One. Buzz. Time’s up.” Instantly Leorio jumped into the air, the plank held above his head as he prepared to attack the old woman.

 

Thankfully, Kurapika stopped him just in time.

 

“Don’t stop me, Kurapika! I won’t be satisfied until I’ve taught this hag a lesson!” And I won’t be satisfied until I sleep with him but we can’t all get what we want.

 

“Calm down, Leorio!” Kurapika shouted back.

 

“How am I supposed to calm down?”

 

I stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Like this.” I let my  _ Nen  _ make its way onto him and calm his nerves.

 

“There we go, that’s a good boy,” I said softly, never losing focus as I stepped us away from the stage.

 

I removed my hand and he looked at me, his expression a lot more serene than before, “What did you-”

 

“You almost wasted our correct response, idiot,” Kurapka said, his eyes not leaving the place where I had kept my hand.

 

“Correct response?” Leorio stuttered out.

 

“You big goof. Yeah,” I elbowed his arm and grinned.

 

“We gave the right answer. Silence was the correct response.”

 

“Silence? What do you mean…” Leorio trailed off.

 

“You hit the nail on the head. This quiz had no right answer. However, we could only state 1 or 2 as the answer. In other words, we weren’t meant to respond at all. Silence was the only response,” Kurapika held up a finger in a mock silence impression.

 

“But what about the other guy?”

 

“What  _ about  _ the other guy?” I retorted. “He got the wrong answer and by now he’s halfway to No Where’s Ville.”

 

“Plus she only said, “You may pass.” In other words, this path is the wrong path. Am I right,” Kurapika asked the lady.

 

She smirked, “Precisely.” She then stood up and made her way to a set of doors to our left, “The correct path is over here. This leads directly to the tree. Walk two hours, and you will reach the top.”

“Oh, so that’s what this was about…” Leorio said quietly.

 

“A couple lives in the cabin beneath that tree. They serve as Navigators. If you meet their standards, I believe that they will guide you to the exam site.”

 

Leorio dropped the piece of wood and bowed to her, “Gran, “I’m sorry for my rudeness.”

 

“Don’t be. I don’t mind. I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Do your best to become a good Hunter,” she smiled kindly up at him.

 

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.

 

Gon suddenly sighed loudly, making all of us look at him.

 

“It’s no use. I can’t think of an answer.”

 

We all laughed, “you were still trying to find an answer? You can stop.”

 

“Huh? Why?”

 

“The quiz is over, silly,” I said, pulling him off the ground to stand.

 

“I know. But… But you know… What if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one person… What should I do then?” The others looked surprised at him, “It wouldn’t be right to choose just one… But one day, I might have to make that choice.”

 

A more serious air set around us as we contemplated his words once more.

 

_ “You just take a moment to think. And if you don’t have a moment, act quickly. Gon is right. There will be a time where we will encounter that situation. But I guess this is all for another time then.’ _

 

We waved our goodbyes and headed down the path, still thinking about Gon’s words, as if they had echoed themselves in our minds as a constant reminder. 


	3. What's A Home Without A Kiriko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of episode 2. 
> 
> The Kirikos come out to play.

After a couple hours of walking and complaining, we found another sign that read ‘Beware of Magical Beasts”.  _ ‘Perhaps we should keep this in mind?’ _

 

“Another one of these signs? Are we ever going to get to the exam site?” Leorio mumbled and suddenly shouted, “I’m hungry! I need to take a dump!”

 

“Leorio! We’ll leave you behind!” Gon called out.

 

“I see it,” Kurapika said happily.

 

A few more minutes of walking brought to in front of a cabin under the cedar tree. It was well lived in but it looked like someone had recently cleaned the porch.

 

“I guess they were expecting us,” I said.

 

We approached the front door and Leorio knocked, “Hello? Anyone home?”

 

“Are they out?” Gon asked.

 

Leorio then turned the knob of the door, and opened it slowly.

 

We walked in on a mess. The room ahead of us seemed to be completely wrecked until all of us noticed the large monster in the middle of the room.

 

He seemed to be hovering over an unconscious man, which caused us all to spring to action. The monster turned toward us, showing off the girl he had trapped in his arms.

 

“It’s the Magical Beast!” Leorio shouted

 

“A Magical Beast?”

 

“A Transforming Magical Beast, the Kiriko!” Kurapika said, his weapons drawn. “They can take human form! That’s an extremely intelligent creature!”

 

“Ooooh, I see,” I muttered, already figuring it out.

 

“What?” Leorio questioned.

 

“Nothing! There’s a woman in his arms!”

 

“And the guy on the floor needs medical attention…” Leorio continued.

 

Suddenly the Kirko jumped out of a window with the woman in his arms.  _ ‘How romantic. Ugh no need for sarcastic remarks, let’s help the other one.’ _

 

“P-Please… Please save my wife…” The man said, reaching toward the window.

 

Leorio and I crouched next to him, “We’ve got him, you two get that Kiriko!”

 

Gon and Kurapika jumped out as well and soon we were left to tend to the wounded Beast.

 

“Okay, trooper. I need you to keep a brave face alright? We’re going to help you take off your shirt so we can assess the damage,” I said softly.

 

“M-My wife…” He choked out and tried to sit up. He cried out in pain and slumped back to the floor.

 

“Leorio-”

 

“I’m on it,” he said, taking out his knife and cutting the shirt apart for easy removal.

 

_ ‘That was hot. HUSH.’ _

I huffed out an angry sigh at myself and turned my gaze to the injured “man” and smiled, “You’ll be just fine, don’t worry.”

 

“Yes, your wife is safe. No need to worry yourself,” Leorio said reassuringly.

 

Leorio and I made quick work wrapping up the man’s injured side. When we finished I looked at him kindly and said, “Who are you exactly and why have you been lying to us, sir?”

 

The man chuckled nervously, “Guess you found me out.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Pretty soon the entire family came together and explained the entire scenario.

 

“Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam,” said one of the two Kirkos in their beast form.

 

“Man, you had us fooled,” Leorio praised them. 

 

“The Hunter Exam changes site every year. It’s quite difficult to locate it. So we Navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site.”

 

“Oh, that’s how it works,” Gon said in awe.

 

The daughter then said, “But we don’t help every candidate.”

 

“We test applicants to see if they’re qualified to take the exam,” Leorio straightened his back at the son’s words.

 

“Kurapika-dono.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You successfully used the most vague of hints to determine that we weren’t spouses. The hint was these tattoos which, in this region, mark a woman as single for life,” the daughter said as she rubbed off the ink on her arm.

 

“Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable. Therefore, he passes!”

 

Everyone let out an anxious breath at that. I patted his back.

 

“Way to go, Kurapika!” Gon said, fist bumping him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Leorio-dono,” they continued.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You never realized my true identity. However, you dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe,” the son said with a soft smile on his face.

 

“S-Stop it…” Leorio said a bit embarrassed.  _ ‘How cute.’ _

 

“Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. Thus, you pass.”

 

“R-Really?” Leorio gave out a long sigh of relief before sliding to the ground. “Thank goodness…”

 

“You did it!” Gon cheered again.

 

“Gon-dono.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You pass.”

 

Gon smiled so widely at that. I had never been more proud of my “little brother.”

 

“I knew you would make it!” I said, hugging him and twirling us around.

 

The others laughed at our antics before settling down for my results.  

 

“Soma-dono.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You, and your remarkable leadership skills lead you and the others to victory. You gave just as much care and attention to my injuries while still figuring out my true identity. And even then, you did not threaten my life in any matter. You continued to tend to my wounds, give me water, and reassure me that I had tried my best,” he chuckled at that last one.

 

“Your kindness, leadership skills, and powers of observation make you more than qualified to take the Hunter Exam. You pass.”

 

I smiled so wide my cheeks burnt from the effort. Gon cheered for me as well and the others gave me strong signs of approval.

 

I felt proud that I was able to make them happy.

 

I guess this is what it feels to make good friends.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

The Kirikos were preparing to take off, their wings extended.

 

“We don’t really have enough of us to carry you to the exam site-”

 

I cut them off, “No problem. I got this.”

 

I took a deep breath and focused by Nen. I built and image of my mind and when I opened my mind I had a large set of wings spread out from my back.

 

The others looked at me in shock, “WHAT! YOU MEAN YOU COULD HAVE FLOWN US PLACES THIS WHOLE TIME???”

 

I smiled a bit shyly, “It still takes a bit of energy to fly myself long distances. When I get stronger I promise I’ll fly you guys wherever you need to go.”

 

Finally, we all took off, heading for the Hunter Exam.

 

“Isn’t it great that we all passed?” Gon shouted happily.

 

“It’s too early to celebrate. We’ve merely earned the right to take the real exam,” Kurapika stated seriously.

 

“You’re still happy though! Come on! Admit it,” I smiled at him before diving with a loud and happy shout.

 

It had been a while since I last summoned wings.

 

“Yeah! What’s wrong with celebrating a little? We’re making progress,” Leorio agreed.

 

“Honestly, you people really should think,” Kurapika sighed out.

 

“Hey! Why must you be a smart-ass?” Leorio shouted, kicking at Kurapika’s direction but almost making the two Kirikos holding him lose their grip.

 

“Stop moving around!”

 

“If you fall, blame yourself!”

 

Gon and laughed at Leorio’s silly antics.

 

Yeah.

 

It was a good day. 

  
  



	4. The Jester, the Assassin, And the Gay Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the Exam site. Soma sees Hisoka for the first time.

We made it to Zaban city by morning and were following the son Kiriko through the marketplace.

 

I got easily distracted by anything worth more than my soul and my arm combined. Thankfully, Gon was the same way. We split a little ways off from the group and looked around from stand to stand.

 

After feeling like I’d seen enough, I guided Gon back to our friends and continued walking as if nothing happened.

 

“As Navigators, our job is to identify worthy Hunter applicants and guide them to the exam site. In other words, it would be extremely difficult for someone to reach the site without a Navigator’s help.”

 

A man from one of the stands held up a grilled panda-frog-on-a-stick, “Hey, wanna try one?”

 

A woman from another stand showed off a shiny brooch, “This brooch was excavated from Zaban’s underground palace. I bet that it’s a national treasure.”

 

“You know,” Leorio spoke up, “Zaban City os quite a shady place.”

 

“Prosperous cities tend to attract all sorts of nasty types,” Kurapika added.

 

I looked back and saw Gon at another stand a few meters behind, “Gon! Let’s get moving!”

 

“Yeah!” He smiled and ran up to us.

 

Pretty soon we made it out of the crowded marketplace to a more open space. Our Navigator came to a stop, “I believe that this is the building.”

 

“Huh?”

 

We looked up and saw a sky scraper with many windows, “They have a really nice building,” said Gon.

 

We walked to the entrance, “So this is the exam site… This is what draws...,” Leorio trailed off.

 

“Hunter applicants from across the world,” Kurapika concluded.

 

I glanced at Gon who had a determined look on his face, “My first shot at the Hunter Exam… Was this how Dad felt, when he first arrived?”

 

“Hey, guys!” The navigator shouted, causing us to look back at him.

 

“Over here!”

 

“What?”

 

“Here,” He pointed at a small restaurant with a smile.

 

“Wait, this isn’t funny. Isn’t this an ordinary restaurant? You can’t possibly mean that Hunter applicants from around the world are meant to assemble here?” Leorio questioned.

 

“Well-” I said, cocking my head to the side as I looked at the building from another angle, “It makes sense.”

 

“How so?”

 

“I mean, it draws very little attention to itself. So it must have been an easy way to cover that this is where such an important event is being held.”

 

“But it’s too small!”

 

“Leorio, light of my life, use your head. It’s not held aboveground,” I finished with an exasperated expression.

 

Everyone seemed to hum in understanding almost simultaneously.

 

We headed inside and the chef welcomed us instantly.

 

“Is the back room open?” The kiriko asked.

 

“What will you have?”

 

“The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light.”

 

“Oh fuck are we going to eat too?” I whispered to Leorio who shook his head uncertaintly.

 

“-For four,” the navigator continued.

 

The chef looked at him like they were both in on the same secret. Like they had both committed the same crime.

 

“How would you like them?”

 

“Grilled over a low flame, until cooked.”

 

“Got it. Let yourself into the back room,” the chef finished, returning to his duties.

 

We walked past the bar counter and headed into the back room where we found a table and four chairs in the center.

 

“Wait here,” said our navigator.

 

“Wait?” Leorio asked. “Where are the others?”

 

“I can’t wait for the steak combo,” Gon said smiling.

 

“G-Gon,” I tried to speak with a lump in my throat. “There is no steak combo…”

 

“That was just the password to get us inside,” informed Kurapika.

 

“Oh, we don’t get to eat?” 

 

“I’m afraid not, babe.”

 

“One in every ten thousand…” said the navigator. “The number of applicants who made it this far. You’ve done extremely well for first-timers. Well, good-luck.”

 

Gon stuck out a hand, “Thank you!”

 

The Kiriko looked at him in surprise before smiling and took his hand, “I would be happy to serve as your Navigator next year, as well.”

 

He left and shut the door behind him, leaving the four of us alone. After a second the room shook and felt like it was moving.

 

“It appears this room is an elevator.”

 

“Wow. Nicest elevator I’ve ever been in.”

 

Leorio slumped into a chair and mumbled, “Bastard… That meant that he expects us to fail this year.”

 

“Once every three years,” Kurapika began, dishing out some statistics.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“The frequency with which a rookie passes the exam.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s that unusual?” Gon asked.

 

“Some cannot endure the exam’s physical and mental strain. It’s also not unusual for veterans to break rookies who consequently never retake the test.”

 

“So I guess candidates are willing to risk everything to become Hunters.”

 

Leorio stood up abruptly, “But of course, my friend! Hunters make the most money in the world!”

 

“No! Hunters are the most noble in this world,” Kurapika argued.

 

“Glory hog…”

 

“Money grubber!”

 

Leorio slammed his hands on the table while leaned in towards Gon. He said, “Gon! Listen… Every year, over fifty Hunters make the list of the world’s hundred richest people!”

 

“Hunters are associated with hunting wild game and treasure, but they are all second-rate. True Hunters work to protect people and the natural order.”

 

“Now, look here… Once you’re a Hunter, most countries will give you a free pass! And no charge to use public facilities. How are those benefits?”

 

Kurapika rolled the center table where Leorio’s hands were and said, “Hunters have many difficult and important responsibilities, such as preserving cultural artifacts and endangered species, as well as capturing wanted criminals and unscrupulous Hunters.”

 

Leorio moved toward Gon, “The fame and money… That’s why people wish to become Hunters!”

 

“Profound knowledge, a healthy mind and body, and unyielding conviction… Those are the qualities on which Hunters pride themselves!”

 

Leorio and Kurapika growled at each other before turning to Gon and I, “Soma! Gon! What do you think? Which kind of Hunter do you hope to become!?”

 

I sighed, drawing their attention to me, “What a black and white view you both have on what it means to be a Hunter. Every human has their own reason, their own, goals, and their own lives. There may be Hunters that do, in fact, go into the profession for the money or the pursuit of knowledge but there are those, such as myself, that really don’t want anything to do with those things. I don’t want to speak for every Hunter, but I plan to be a Hunter that will go out of his way to help those in trouble. I want to make a difference in the world and spread goodness wherever I go. To me that is what being Hunter truly is.”

 

The three of them were silent, Leorio and Kurapika almost looked embarrassed by how driven they were to get their way.

 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Gon trailed off when suddenly the elevator bell made it’s final chime.

 

“I think we’ve arrived,” the other two spoke.

 

The door opened, revealing a long, dark tunnel with many people gathered inside. All eyes were on us as we stepped out. No gaze friendly.

 

_ ‘Here in the warzone. Everyone wants to be the winner.’ _

 

I ran a hand through my short curls and held the other one protectively on Gon’s back.

 

“Strange atmosphere down here,” Leorio said quietly.

 

“They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port in the city. Each is a master, in their own right…” Kurapika said cautiously.

 

“Excuse me…” Gon spoke up but became silent. “Everyone’s really tense.”

 

“Tell me about it,” I said checking the grooves of my prosthetic for grime.

 

“A voice startled us from the quietness of the room. “Hello. Please take a number,” said the bean man.

 

We each took a number. I got #406.

 

“Is this really how many people are here?” I asked no one in particular.

 

“Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it,” he said before walking off.

 

Another voice broke the silence, “Haven’t seen you guys around before.”

 

We looked up and saw that the one who spoke was a chunky man sitting on a pipe with the thickest eyebrows I’ve seen so far in this anime.

 

“Yo.”

 

“You can tell we’re new?” Gon asked. 

 

“More or less. After all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt,” he admitted with a smile.

 

_ ‘Wow…’ _

 

“Thirty-five times?!” Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio shouted in surprise.

 

_ ‘That’s 35 years of his life that he’s spent trying to become a Hunter. Hopefully that won’t be us.’ _

 

“Well, you could say I’m an exam veteran.”

 

“That isn’t something to brag about,” Leorio whispered.

 

“Indeed.” We agreed.

 

He continued, “If you have any questions, feel free to ask me.”

 

“Thank you,” Gon said politely.

 

“My name is Tonpa,” the man reached to shake Gon’s hand.

 

“I’m Gon,” Gon said still smiling, “These are Kurapika, Leorio, and Soma.”

 

We nodded a greeting to Tonpa as Gon continued to talk, “Hey, are there others who have taken the exam a bunch of times like you?”

 

“Well, I have the most experience here,” are you sure, buddy, “but there are a few others. For instance, there’s him… Number 255, Todo, the wrestler. He’s unmatched in strength. And he’s smarter than he looks,” Tonpa pointed out a ginger man who was eating his dinner.

 

“On the other side, we have number 103, Bourbon, the snake charmer. He tends to hold grudges so you don’t want to end up on his bad side.”

 

“And then… there’s number 191, Bodoro, the kung fu master. He’s getting old, but there still isn’t a better martial artist around.”

 

“Then you have the three brothers: Amori, Imori, and Umori. They perform consistently well, thanks to their awesome teamwork.”

 

“And number 384, Gerreta, the huntsman. He specializes in killing all manner of creatures by blow dart and club.”

 

“There are many more, but they have taken the test the most times,” Tonpa concluded.

 

“Ah…” Gon was in awe.

 

My eyes wandered over the crowd when I noticed a man in a deep purple cape bump into a man in a jester outfit.

 

I couldn’t get a good look at any of their faces so I just moved on with surveying the crowd for any immediate danger when suddenly a scream was heard.

 

We all looked to the source and saw the man in the purple cape on his knees, his arms slowly changing form into many tiny, pink flowers.

 

It was a beautiful sight.

 

“Oh how peculiar...” the jester man began to talk, “His arms seem to have become flower petals. No smoke or mirrors here.”

 

I looked a bit more closely a his face and felt my heart begin to beat. He had such pale skin that was complimented by the magenta in his hair. The shape was angular but not so much so that it was unnatural.

 

He was a beautiful man out to make the world his bitch.

 

I guess I could understand that.

 

He said a final, “Do take care. When you bump into someone you really should apologize.” to the man he took a pair of arms from.

 

My heart beat a bit faster as I watched this happen.  _ ‘Fuck. of course I’d be attracted to a psychopath. Especially with a body like that…’  _ I thought as I eyed the Jester’s muscular arms and his powerful build.  _ ‘And of course I’d feel something for a guy that could probably rip me to pieces. Nice going you gay asshole,’  _ I cursed myself.

 

Suddenly, I felt his eyes on me, his  _ Nen  _ causing the room to go cold with his blood lust. I immediately put up my  _ Ten  _ barrier, feeling some relief. I gave him a confused look but he only smirked and licked his lips _ , ‘Our Father who art in Heaven hallowed be thy name..’  _ I prayed. Mainly for myself to stop being such a piece of shit that goes after handsome men that can break my neck in a second when I’d still say, “Thank you.”

 

Whatever. I rolled my neck, getting some of the kinks out before turning back to the group. I guess I’ll keep the  _ Ten  _ barrier around me until I finish the Exam.

 

“That psychopath is back again,” Tonpa said wearily. I don’t think he noticed my exchange with the man so I’m in the clear.

“Again?” Gon and I asked.

 

“Does that mean he took last year’s exam?” Kurapika questioned with a surprised expression on his face.

 

“Number 44. Hisoka, the magician. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn’t like,” Tonpa continued.

 

_ ‘Great. Now we have a face to go with the body. Great…’ _

 

“A-And they’re still allowing him to retake the exam this year?” Leorio turned fully to Tonpa.

 

“Of course. Every year, the examiners and the test content change and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content. The devil himself could pass if that were the examiners’ determination.”

 

“From what I’ve seen, he’s already here with us,” I muttered, thinking back to the sly wink he had given me.

 

“Anyway, no one likes him. You should stay away, too,” Tonpa finished.

 

“He looks dangerous. That much is for sure,” muttered Leorio.

 

“Oh, right…” Tonpa rifled through his bag. “A little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?” He took out an orange can of soda.

 

“Oh, appreciated,” Leorio smiled. “As it happened, I was thirsty…”

 

“Thanks!” Gon said.

 

Kurapika thanked him a bit more uncertainty than the others. 

 

I took one next, just so I wouldn’t feel left out and looked closely at the labeling of the can. I didn’t find a name. Something was fishy.

 

“Best of luck to all of us!” Tonpa toasted and we all lightly tapped our cans together.

 

The others began opening their cans but Tonpa made no move to open his.  _ ‘I see now. Think twice before trying to hurt my friends next time,’  _ I threatened internally as I simply smiled sweetly on the outside.

 

Tonpa looked at me a bit in surprise, “O-Oh! You’re not gonna drink yours, Soma-chan?”

 

_ ‘The fuck kind of honorific is he giving. Okay, just grin and bear it.’ _

 

“Sorry, I don’t drink when I’m nervous,” I said as I handed the can back to him.

 

Gon looked at me, “What are you nervous for, Soma-san?”

 

I shrugged, “Just the chance that I might die during the Exam. Nothing too bad.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Everyone seemed to hesitate at my words but after a moment, Gon and Leorio slowly put the can to his lips before Gon instantly let the juice spill from his mouth and straight to the floor.

 

Tonpa looked a bit shocked making me snicker. “Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired. It tastes funny,” Gon said apologetically.

 

Leorio instantly spit out his drink.  _ ‘What reflexes… great job Leorio!’ _

 

“Seriously? That was close!”

 

“H-Huh? That’s strange…” Tonpa chuckled nervously.

 

He seemed to be sweating quite a lot. What a potato head.

 

Kurapika seemed to be calmly pouring his drink out, a small frown on his face.

 

The potato man kneeled and clapped his hands, “I’m very sorry! I had no idea the juice had gone bad!”

 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to apologize. Is your stomach okay?” Gon asked. Sweet, innocent Gon.

 

“Y-Yes… I’m fine.”

 

“I’ve sampled all kinds of mountain grasses and plants. So I can usually taste when something’s bad.”

 

“R-Really?” Take that, bitch. “That’s amazing…”

 

He stood up and began to turn around, “Sorry about that again. I’ll see you around.” With that he walked away.

 

“Talkative old man…” Leorio muttered irritably.

 

“More like conniving little potato head,” I corrected, which he laughed at.

 

After that we all kind of sat in silence until a bell rang.

 

The wall at the ‘end’ of the tunnel raised itself and showed an opening with a man standing on the other side.

 

“I apologize for the wait,” the man said. “The entry period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!”

 

I grinned at Gon and the others who smiled back at me. 

 

_ ‘Time to show everyone what I’ve got.’ _

  
  
  



	5. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to run and Gon makes a new friend. Some more bonding.

Last time

 

_ The wall at the ‘end’ of the tunnel raised itself and showed an opening with a man standing on the other side. _

 

_ “I apologize for the wait,” the man said. “The entry period for the Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!” _

 

_ I grinned at Gon and the others who smiled back at me. _

 

**_‘Time to show everyone what I’ve got.’_ **

 

Now...

 

“A final caution,” the mustached man began. “If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead.”

 

I reached out and grabbed Gon and Leorio’s hands. “I won’t let any of you die.”

 

“Those who accept the risks, please follow me. Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you.”

 

I looked back at the elevator doors, hesitating for a moment when Gon squeezed my hand. I smiled and faced the front, more determined to reach my goal.

 

When no one made a move to leave the man said, “Very well. All 405 applicants will participate in Phase One.” He turned, widely swinging one leg to the front and marched off.

 

“I guess we’re following him,” I said to Kurapika.

 

We walked on for a bit when Leorio spoke. “Of course, no one turned around and left. I’d hoped a dew might withdraw.”

 

Suddenly, the pace began to increase and we all began to run in order to keep up with the examiner.

 

“Wh-What?”

 

“The people in front started running,” Gon observed.

 

“He’s picking up the pace,” Kurapika stated.

 

“I neglected to introduce myself. I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam’s Second Phase,” Satotz said.

 

“Second Phase? What about Phase One?” The ninja guy asked.

 

“It has already commenced.”

 

Chatter was heard throughout the crowd of people.

 

“It’s already begun?”

 

“This is part of the test?”

 

“You must follow me to Phase Two,” the examiner instructed. “This is the exam’s First Phase.”

 

“Follow you? That’s it?”

 

“Yes,” he answered seriously. “I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me.”

 

We ran in silence until Kurapika spoke. “I see how it is.”

 

“This test is weird,” Gon said plainly making me laugh.

 

“I expect it’s an endurance test,” guessed Leorio. “Fine by me. I’ll be right behind you!”

 

I breathed out a sigh.  _ ‘Running sucks ass. This shouldn’t be difficult though. I can run long distances for hours on end without feeling too out of breath. I should be fine.’ _

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

It’s been two hours since we first started running and I was sweating so much that my shirt had stuck itself to my skin.

 

_ ‘Fuck it,’  _ I swore to myself as I removed my shirt.

 

“Hey, Kurapika? Can you keep my shirt in your bag?” I asked.

 

He nodded and I tossed it to him smiling, “Thanks. It’s my favorite one.”

 

“Yeah… no problem…” He said with his eyes on my chest.

 

_ ‘Wow. I guess everyone’s a little gay.’ _

 

I looked over at Leorio who still had his full suit on and was carrying his suitcase, which seemed to weigh him down. His face was sweaty and held its usual irritated expression as he continued to run.  _ ‘ My hero.’ _

  
  


Suddenly, a kid on a skateboard rolled right past him, causing Leorio to shouted angrily. “Hey! Wait up, kid!”

 

“Hmm?” The white-haired boy responded.

 

“You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why are you using a skateboard?” He pointed to colored board at the kids feet.

 

“Are you jealous, Leorio?” I asked, playfully sticking my tongue out to him.

 

“But- That’s cheating!”

 

“Why?” Asked the kid.

 

“Why… This is an endurance test!”

 

“No it isn’t!” Gon said loudly.

 

“Huh? Gon what are you saying?”

 

“The examiner only told us to follow him.”

 

“Whose side are you on, eh?”

 

The white haired boy rolled over to Gon and I. “Hey, how old are you guys?”

 

“I’m twelve years old,” answered Gon.

 

“I’m 18 and a half,” I said.

 

Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika looked at me in surprise, “What?!”

 

“I would have thought you were younger or something…” Leorio said.

 

“I guess it makes sense. He does look his age, if not a bit more youthful,” Kurapika stated.

 

I merely giggled and looked to the boy, “How old are you?”

 

“Same age as him,” he said still looking at Gon.

 

He then did some sweet skateboard move where he jumped off and caught it in mid air. “Guess I’ll run too.”

 

“Wow!” Gon exclaimed. “That was cool!”

 

“I’m Killua.”

 

“I’m Gon.”

 

I decided to let the kids mingle, my heart feeling full as I saw Gon making new friends.  _ ‘Baby Gon is experiencing a whole new world. I’m so proud,’  _ I thought as tears comedically ran down my cheeks.

 

I looked back at Leorio and slowed down to his pace so that he wasn’t alone. Seeing that he was irritated, I decided to help cheer him on.

 

“What’s holding you back, Leorio? You can do it!”

 

He held the same expression before looking at me, exhaustion clearly present on his face. I merely smiled and continued to cheer him.

  
  


After a while though, he dropped his briefcase and stopped running. He panted for a bit, trying to catch his breath.

 

I stopped a few feet in front of him and sat down. He looked at me and then looked past me.

 

He shook his head, “Screw that… I’m gonna become a Hunter!” He began to run, dragging me up by and arm I held up.

 

I hollered a loud cheer as he continued to shout. “Damn it all!”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

We hit the eighty kilometer mark, which was a little bit after we began climbing a long line of stairs.

 

The pace increased once more, which didn’t hold a problem for me or my friends. Gon seemed to be doing well with Killua as they were seen sprinting up the stairs.

 

“They must be racing,” I smiled, rolling my right shoulder. A soreness began to flare around thirty minutes ago where my prosthetic met my shoulder which was really annoying. I used some  _ Nen  _  to calm the ache temporarily before we could sit down and rest.

 

I winced as a particularly painful throb was felt, even with the help of  _ Nen,  _ “Fuck, that hurts.”

 

I heard the rhythmic grunting of Leorio as he caught up to me, his tie hung loosely on his neck and his shirt around his waist. His muscled torso and toned arms all for the world to see. Mmmm...

 

“You’re doing well, I see,” I winked at him.

 

He blushed but smiled genuinely, “Yeah, thanks a lot for your help. So far this has taught me that I should do everything to the best of my ability, no matter how ridiculous I look.”

 

I smiled at him, one arm massaging the ache away from my other shoulder. The drew his attention, “Is it bothering you?” He asked gently.

 

“I bit. I’ve done everything I can that’s short-term, but I can’t do any more until we’re done running which sucks.”

 

He seemed to think seriously a bit, “Do you think you can hold up for a bit longer? It seems like we’re nearly done.”

 

“Of course.”

 

We ran in silence for a while.

 

“Might I ask…” he began and stopped himself. “It’s none of my business.”

 

I looked at him with wide eyes, “No need to dodge around it. Ask me your question.”

 

He hummed, “Uh… How did you lose your arm?”

 

Of course. I thought he was just gonna ask if I liked boys or something.

 

“Oh…” I laughed nervously. “Would it be okay if I just told you all later? It’s kind of a sensitive subject.”

 

He flushed in embarrassment, “Y-Yeah of course. Sorry if I was rude.”

 

“Leorio! Soma! Are you okay!” Shouted Kurapika.

 

“Sure! Just look at me!”

 

“I’m doing well, Kurapika.”

 

“Leorio! I have a question,” Kurapika stated.

 

“What? Is this too easy for you, Kurapika? Talking wastes energy!”

 

“Are you really trying to become a Hunter for money?” Kurapika asked.

 

Leorio looked away.

 

“You aren’t, right? We’ve only been together for a few days, but I know you better than that.”

 

Leorio looked more nervous now. I just stayed silent.

 

“Sure, you have a nasty attitude, and you aren’t very bright…”

 

Leorio growled weirdly at that.  _ ‘Guess you struck a nerve, Kurapika.’ _

 

“But you’re not a shallow person. I’ve seen many who live for money. You’re nothing like them.”

 

“You and your logic…” Leorio scoffed.

 

Kurapika frowned for a moment before speaking up, “Scarlet eyes.”

 

Leorio and I both twitched at the sudden mention of the ‘rare jewels’.

 

“That’s why the Kurta were targeted. We Kurta are known for our unique scarlet eyes. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes turn scarlet, as though on fire. The eyes in that scarlet state are considered one of the seven most beautiful colors in the world. They command high prices on the black market.”

 

“That’s why the Phantom Troupe attacked you?” Leorio asked.

 

“They took every single eye from my brethren’s corpses. I can still hear their darkened eyes cryin out in anguish…” He panted for a few beats. “ I swear I will capture the Phantom Troupe! And I will reclaim the eyes of my clan!”

 

“That’s why you want to be a Hunter?”

 

“Yeah, if I become a Hunter with rich clients, I’ll gain access to black market information.”

 

“But you’ll have to swallow your pride and become the kind of Hunter you despise!” Leorio grunted.

 

“The blow to my pride is nothing measured against the suffering my clan endured.”

 

Kurapika’s words weighed heavy on my mind. The things I had done to get my mother treatment. How many nights had I fallen asleep not knowing if the hell I had to live would ever end. But even so, I still continued and fought to give my mother a chance to live.

 

A chance she had given back at the cost of my arm.

 

I sighed, “You two will do great things after the Exam.”

 

They looked at me in surprise since I had kept quiet this entire time.

 

“I really mean it. You’re both driven and have both eyes dead set on your goals. It’s very admirable.”

 

“Well… what do you plan on doing after all of this?” Leorio asked.

 

I thought for a moment, “Like I said before on the ship I plan to help people and change the world for the better. I want to be able to have an influence on any decision made, whether they threaten the rights of certain people like me or for the better. So I’ll probably become a politician and work hard to move up the ranks over time.”

 

We were silent for a moment.

 

“You said “People like me”... what does that mean?” Kurapika questioned.

 

I smiled sweetly, “Anyone part of the LGBT+ community or disabled people.”

 

“Wait… so you’re…” Leorio trailed off as I stuck my tongue out at him and winked.

 

“Yes. Yo soy homosexual,” I confirmed.

 

Kurapika smiled widely at me, “You take great pride in that part of you, yes?

 

“I do,” I said firmly. “I’ve dealt with a lot in my life and I’ve had a lot taken away from me. This is the one piece that can’t be taken no matter what.”

 

Kurapika hummed as if he was satisfied with my answer.

 

When I looked behind me, I saw Leorio deep in thought.

 

“Leorio?”

 

“So… what you’re saying is…”

 

“How much clearer can I get, Leorio? I like dick, so what?”

 

He blushed even harder, “No it’s not that! It’s just… so that flirting was all for real?”

 

I decided to play with him for a bit.

 

“Oh! So just because I revealed that I’m gay you think that I  _ must  _ be into you? You really are shallow aren’t you?” I acted exasperatedly.

 

He flinched and defended himself, “Well n-no of course, it’s just. Even before you revealed that to us you’ve been very touchy-feely with me…”

 

I kept the facade for a while before I laughed and punched his arm lightly. “Yeah don’t worry. I was just having a bit of fun. If you want me to stop I’ll stop.”

 

“I didn’t say that…” He said quiet enough so that I could hear him.

 

Now is was my turn to blush. I turned my head away and kept running out of embarrassment. 

 

“Idiot, now I’m the one who’s blushing,” I puffed out my cheeks in a pout.

 

Leorio gulped as he looked at me. Eyes trailing to my pouted lips and my lean figure before snapping back up. A red tint still evident on his cheeks as he kept running.

 

“Okay, no offense but can you wait until you guys are alone to do that. I’m not being homophobic but watching you guys flirt his too sweet for my heart,” Kurapika eyed us in mock disgust.

 

We got closer to the end of the tunnel when he spoke again to Leorio.

 

“You really believe you can buy everything with money?”

 

“You bet! For the right price, you can buy not only treasure, but dreams, hearts, and even people’s lives!” Leorio shouted almost as if he was reciting a phrase he’s said hundreds of times.

 

“Take that back, Leorio! If you’re insulting the Kurta, I won’t forgive you.”

 

“Why? I’m telling the truth. If I’d had money, my friend wouldn’t have died!” He finally confessed.

 

_ ‘Wow. Did not see that coming.’ _

 

“An illness?”

 

“It was a treatable disease… The problem was that the operation cost a fortune. I was naive. I thought I could become a doctor… I want to cure kids who have the same disease, and be able to tell them it was free of charge! Then I could have told his parents, too. That was my dream,” He grunted.

 

“What a joke. Turns out that to become a doctor you need even more money! Got it? The world runs on money… So I want money!” He shouted.

 

Kurapika and I smiled softly. Leorio really was a good guy at heart.

 

Suddenly, Gon and Killua caught up to us. “See you at the goal, Kurapika.”

 

“Catch you later, old timer!”

 

“I’m not old!” Leorio said loudly. “I’m a teenager, just like you guys!”

You see, even when I revealed my age the reaction wasn’t so intense because it made sense. But for Leorio… we were all frozen in shock. 

 

“No way!”

 

“What?”

 

“The suit really threw me off, I would have thought you were in your twenties,” I admitted smiling apologetically at him.

 

Leorio shouted a few profanities to the sky and we all laughed.

  
  


_ ‘Yo… this was nice and all but… my arm still fucking hurts. When will this damn run end!!!!’ _

  
  



	6. TFW You'd Fight Anyone Who Hurts Your Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They reach the Numere Wetlands and Soma attempts to have a conversation with the Jester.

Not long after, we made it to the end of the tunnel. I decided to stick with Leorio and Kurapika for the duration of the run, rather than run ahead, which seemed to pay off since that Jester guy, Hisoka, was further up the line and I don’t know how much more my gay heart can take in one day.

 

Leorio was gasping for breath as he crawled up the last steps. I giggled a bit at the sight and helped him up.

 

“Wouldn’t it suck if you fell down all of those stairs?” I asked.

 

“Don’t even… joke about that…” he panted out.

 

Kurapika followed us out and I heard young voice call out to us.

 

“Hey, Soma! Kurapika!” Gon greeted from the ground.

 

I smiled and plopped down beside him massaging my shoulder and hissing in pain.

 

“Is this our destination?” Kurapika inquired.

 

“No, it isn’t.”

 

“I see. The fog is fading.”

 

“Really?” Gon said as he and Killua stood up to get a clearer look.   
  


I looked as well and gave a long whistle, “That’s a lot of trees.”

 

They nodded their heads not taking their eyes off of the view.

 

Soon Leorio knelt down next to me. “You said your arm was bothering you?” He asked seriously.

 

“Yeah. The part where they connect has been pretty sore. I’m positive some screws were tightened automatically so that the fit would feel more snug when in fact it’s stopping the blood flow,” I observed, rolling the injured shoulder and wincing. “Yeah that’s definitely it.”

 

“Can we fix it? I have some ointment to soothe the swelling a bit,” he offered.

 

“Yeah, that would be great,” I smiled and pressed a small button at the center of my wrist to remove the metal arm.

 

We sat quietly, as we made quick work of loosening the screws around the end of the arm and spreading some ointment at my shoulder.

 

I got a whiff of it and was surprised. “This smells very floral. I would have expected it smell like dirt or something.”

 

He chuckled, “I made it before I got on the ship. I used a variety of flowers that I use to make some other ointments and such.”

 

I arched an eyebrow, “Are you sure you’d rather be a doctor than an aromachology?”

 

“Sh-Shut up.”

 

“I’m kidding. I really appreciate this. Thank you, Leorio.”

 

“No problem.”

 

We stood up and I put the arm back on which automatically fit itself to my shoulder more comfortably.

 

“Perfect,” I said while flexing some fingers .

 

I raised my head and caught the gaze of Hisoka who was leaning against a tree. He was smirking the entire time and his eyes told me to come nearer.

 

Thankfully, Satotz began talking. “The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you… you’re dead.”

 

Some gulped in fear or gasped when suddenly the door leading to the tunnel began to close.

 

A man that was still crawling up the steps reached an arm toward us while screaming, “Wait for me!”

 

“Yikes.”

 

The examiner continued. “These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit… Hence the name Swindlers Swamp. Stay very close to me so you won’t be deceived.”

 

“Ha! What a joke,” said Leorio. “How can they fool us, when we’re expecting it?”

 

Immediately someone shouted, “Don’t let them fool you!”

 

“I just said they can’t.”

 

“D-Don’t fall for it,” A man appeared from around the building. “He’s lying to you!” He shouted, pointing to Satotz. “He’s the imposter! He isn’t an examiner… I’m the real examiner.”

 

“Wow you’d really have to be stupid to believe-” I was cut off by Leorio.

 

“What’s going on? Then who is he?”

 

“Oh no…” I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

 

“Look at this!” The man said while dragging out a figure that had the same face as Satotz but with a weird body that was shaved around the nipples and abdomen.

 

“He looks just like Satotz-san!” Gon shouted.  _ ‘Gon.. not you too.’ _

 

“It’s a man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere Wetlands!”

 

“A Man-Faced Ape?” Leorio repeated, falling for the scheme instantly.

 

“Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they’re quite weak. That’s why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them,” the man pointed once more at Satotz.

 

“He intends to trap every single applicant!” He concluded.

 

“Bastard…” Leorio muttered causing me to sigh loudly.

 

“He certainly doesn’t walk like a human…” said another contestant.

 

Unexpectedly, three cards flew past me and straight into the scammer’s body, effectively killing him where he stood. So it goes.

 

Another three were thrown at Satotz and three more were thrown in my direction, although I caught them easily when I wasn’t paying that much attention.

 

I turned to Hisoka, who chucked. “I see, I see… That settles it. You’re the real one,” He pointed toward Satotz.

 

Killua looked at me in interest as I examined the cards. I smiled at him before turning my attention back at Hisoka.

 

“Huh?” Said the Man-Faced Ape that was playing dead who promptly ran away.

 

“Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to perform his duty without pay. Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack,” Hisoka continued.

 

“I shall take that as a compliment. However, should you attack me again for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?” Satotz narrowed his eyes.

 

“Sure.”

 

My eyes never left Hisoka’s form.  _ ‘Why’d he throw these at me as well? Is he calling me out for something? Maybe it’s an intimidation tactic. He must know I’m a lot stronger than I let on…’ _

 

The squawks of some large birds finally got my attention and when I turned I saw six or so vultures feasting on the recently killed con artist.

 

“Nature really can be brutal to watch…” Leorio said.

 

I just shrugged. “Where else would they get their food. It was either him or you.”

 

Leorio shuddered at the thought of himself being eaten alive.

 

“So he was a Man-Faced Ape, as well,” Kurapika said, more to himself than anything.

 

“He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some away,” Satotz concluded.

 

“We can’t let down our guard,” Killua said seriously.

 

“Yeah,” Gon agreed.

 

“You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?” Satotz questioned.

 

I heard some embarrassed laughing come from Leorio and the ninja guy, Hanzo.

 

“Do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam’s Second Phase. Do bear that in mind. Then let us be on our way. Please follow me,” Satotz said and began running again. “Be sure to stay close behind me.”

 

“Great, this is just what I needed,” I complained under my breath. I ran up to Hisoka and held out the three card to him. “Here. I’d feel like I was stealing them, even if you had thrown them at me.”

 

“Oh?” He said, licking his lips in delight. “Aren’t you kind.”

 

I gulped a bit, shoving my arousal deep down. “Listen, I know you’ve been wanting to say a few words to me so just say them. I’m not here to make enemies or anything.”

 

His eyes undressed me as the scanned my face and my body. My shirt was already off so I’m betting he got a kick out of that. “You’re quite pretty for a boy.”

 

I shook my head in shock, pink making it’s way to my cheeks. “I’m aware of how attractive I am Sir, but what did you want to talk to me about?” I nearly tripped and fell over a root, causing me to catch myself and flip over to continue running. “Whoop that’s dangerous. Sorry.”

 

I looked up at his face and saw his smile widening. “Hmm? How cute.”

 

“God, please spare me,” I muttered. “Listen I’ll catch you later, alright? No need to break the dam, as they say.” And with that I slowed to meet up with Gon and Killua.

 

“Hey, Soma!” Gon greeted.

 

“Hi,” I smiled and looked at Killua, “You guys doing okay? No one’s been giving you a hard time or anything, right?”

 

“Nope!”

 

“Good. Killua I trust you to make sure neither of you get into too much trouble. I know a Zoldyck when I see one but even assassins need a little help okay? Don’t be afraid to ask for some.”

 

Killua looked a bit shocked at my words but smiled genuinely at me, “As if I’d ever need it! Thanks anyway!”

 

Finally I made my way next to Kurapika and Leorio, greeting them both. I tried keeping my eyes on the figure of our examiner but soon the fog thickened and I couldn’t see anything that wasn’t near me.

 

“The fog is getting thicker,” Kurapika observed. 

 

“Yeah. I hope it won’t give us too much trouble,” I responded.

 

I kept a steady pace with them when I noticed a group running behind Hisoka. By the way they had their weapons drawn, I was guessing they were planning on jumping him pretty soon. 

 

I frowned,  _ ‘But what they don’t know is that he’s already 3 steps ahead. It’s not like they’re being subtle. Poor guys never had a chance.’ _

 

Gon, who was a bit further ahead shouted, “Leorio! Kurapika! Soma! Killua says that we should move up!” 

 

“Stay safe! We’ll be fine!” I called back.

 

“Moron!” Leorio hollered. “If I’d had the strength, I’d already be there!” 

 

“Don’t worry about us!” Kurapika shouted.

 

Killua led Gon up the group, which I was happy about. It was very sweet seeing them take care of each other, even if they’d known each other for such a short amount of time. Oh no. Here come the tears.

 

Kurapika snapped me out of my emotional haze. “We can’t even tell which way we’re going.”

 

“It’s okay,” Leorio panted out. “As long as we don’t lose sight of the guys ahead of us…”

 

And of course, the people ahead turned out to be fake. “That’s fucking fantastic.”

 

Each one disappeared, causing Leorio to give a little shriek. “What’s going on?”

 

Also… strawberries? Yeah. Strawberries began appearing in mid air, bobbing up and down unnaturally.

 

“Wh-What?”

 

A man walked past us and towards them when he began creaming. The fog cleared up a bit and we saw that he had been trapped in the jaws of a Noggin Luggin’ Tortoise.

 

Everyone began screaming and running away but to no avail the other man was eaten whole, and the beast had reached out and snached another.

 

“This looks bad…” Kurapika said, gritting his teeth. We slowly backed up closer together, so we had all sides of us covered. Soon enough, another Noggin Luggin’ Tortoise joined the fun.

 

“We can’t just let those things eat us, now can we?” I said, holding up my fists to the level of my eyes.

 

One of the beasts, launched its head out in my direction. I began counting in my head.

 

“Soma! Watch out!” Leorio shouted fearfully.

 

I waited until it was closer before punching the side of it’s head, causing it to recoil. I yelled as I ran forward, jumping up it’s shell and up it’s neck. I summoned my wings and flew up high until I was a good distance from its head. I then dived down and used the excess force to my advantage as I slammed to fists on the top of its head.

 

“Eat dirt!” I bellowed as the beast gave a weak roar as it was struck quickly to the ground.

 

I rolled on the ground once I landed and shot a bright smile to them. “You gonna help out or what?”

 

Both of them had been staring at me in wonder before shaking their heads and grinning back. 

 

“You bet!”

 


	7. Something Bad Is Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the fight from the last chapter.
> 
> Hisoka knocks out Leorio and meets his match in combat.

A few minutes later and the other two were fighting with their all against the final Tortoise. Leorio had shoved a piece of a tree into its mouth, to prevent it from biting down on him, but now he was swinging wildly as it shook its head in defense.

 

Kurapika gained a running start and jumped way above the Tortoise’s head, welding his Bokken above his head before giving the beast a large… wait for it… eye-full.

 

It screeched in pain as it threw its head back, effectively knocking Leorio to the ground.

 

He looked to me in irritation, “Why aren’t you helping?”

 

I smiled, “I was staying out of this one so that I could see if you guys could defend yourselves in the future but…” I trailed off, standing up from my spot against a tree. “I guess I could help you out too.”

 

He huffed in annoyance. I picked up a rock and extended an arm to aim with  when suddenly Kurapika ran up to Leorio and said, “Leorio, this is our chance!”

 

“Y-Yeah…”

 

I sighed,  _ ‘Good. We can still sit this one out. But I feel like we’re running a bit behind so I’ll stay until I know for sure they won’t die, then I’ll head out.’ _

  
  


_ \---------------------------------------------------------------- _

 

It didn’t take them much time to defeat the second Tortoise. I picked one of the strawberries from its back and took a bite as we began running, in hopes that we’d find our way to the examiner.

 

“We’ve lost sight of the front-runners,” Kurapika said grimly.

 

“Which way should we go?”

 

“If we trust our outdoors instincts, we should be fine,” I said hopefully. Who was I kidding. I’d never gone camping in my life. I was a city kid.

 

We ran until we noticed a figure off to the side.

 

“Stop!” Leorio hissed, extending both arms to block our paths.

 

“Over there…” he whispered, pointing to the person.

 

Kurapika and I both squintedour eyes before realising that that person was Hisoka. And he wasn’t alone.

 

“I guess this was their chance to get revenge,” I whispered to them.

 

They looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head. “Just… keep watching.”

 

Hisoka was surrounded by the men from before but he didn’t look concerned.

 

One of the men wearing a lighter blue uniform than the rest began to speak.  _ ‘That’s definitely their leader.’ _

 

“When I saw you last year, I knew you weren’t Hunter material,” the leader growled out.

 

One of his lackeys readjusted their stance as they spoke. “We’ll spare you if you swear not to take the Hunter Exam again.”

 

“Sure,” Hisoka said playfully, causing the group to gasp in shock. “I’m passing the exam this year, so I won’t need to retake it.”

 

_ ‘Savage.’ _

 

“Passing?”

 

“Idiot! Look at this fog! It’s impossible to determine which direction the main pack went!” the leader said soberly.

 

“Meaning we’ve all failed the exam!” one of the men shouted.

 

Hisoka chuckled. “So that’s why. Having already failed, you wish to play examiner. Hunters require prey. Why don’t I play examiner… And judge whether you are Hunter material?” He smiled as he raised a four of spades card.

 

This seemed to strike a nerve with the men, but as they lunged to attack Hisoka killed them instantly, looking as if he were drawing a circle around his body. 

 

It took a moment for the men’s bodies to catch up to their brain. Hisoka flipped the card over, so that the other side was facing, almost as if he gave the cue as to when their bodies could fall.

 

The leader was all that was left. He looked terrified, with sweat beading all around his face. All of his comrades killed in one graceful flick of the wrist. He would be next.

 

_ ‘I guess he’s not the type of person to leave any witnesses either,’  _ I thought seriously.

 

Hisoka turned to face the leader. “Now, then…”

 

The man fell to the ground and began crawling away to safety, desperately but unsuccessfully. 

 

The Jester followed him close behind, as if a fox playing with its prey, but ultimately killed him as the man cried out for help.

 

This wasn’t the Hunter Exam anymore. This was survival of the fittest and Hisoka seemed to be at the very top of the food chain. It would be hot if I hadn’t just looked into a man’s eyes as he had died.

 

Leorio’s and Kurapika’s mouths were wide open in shock as they stayed standing. Hisoka’s eyes landed on us. “So… Care to participate, in my little game of examiner?”

 

Kurapika and Leorio stayed silent so I spoke up. “Not particularly, no.”

 

Hisoka raised and eyebrow and smile, “Is that so?”

 

I shrugged, moving slowly in front of my friends in case he attacked first. “Not everyone gets what they want though. Well, not in this situation anyway.”

 

His smile widened, slitting his eyes as he looked at me. He began walking toward us, calmly. I heard Leorio’s breathing become a bit shuddered while Kurapika waited for the first blow, as if he was prepared to step in front of me.

 

“Leorio… Soma… On my signal, we run in opposite directions,” Kurapika muttered to us.

 

“What?”

 

“He is vastly more experience in real combat. The three of us won’t stand a chance against him. We cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!”

 

_ ‘Would you stay? Give your friends a chance to run and reach their dreams at the cost of your own?’  _ I questioned myself.

 

Hisoka was getting closer by the second. He flicked out a card to hold in his right hand.

 

Our chance to escape was getting thinner until he stopped and held the edge of his card in our direction.

 

“Now!” Kurapika shouted, and we immediately ran.

 

I ran for a bit until I noticed Leorio hadn’t caught up with us. My eyes widening, I bolted back in the direction I came in seconds, hiding in the foliage. I saw Leorio come out of the fog with a stick, slowly walking toward Hisoka.

 

“I just can’t do it…” Leorio began. “This may not be my fight, but I won’t close my eyes and make a break for it!” He ran after Hisoka, his weapon extended outward.

 

“He’ll die if I let him do this,” I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes and opened them. I knew what I had to do.  _ ‘Yes I would. And I’d do it again and again.’  _ I thought, answering my own question.

 

“Mm, I adore that look on your face,” Hisoka said calmly.

 

Leorio finally swung his bat down, but was only met with an image of Hisoka conjured from the fog.

 

The shock distracted him, and cost him dearly. I watched as Hisoka made his way behind Leorio and reached a hand out to him while smiling menacingly.

 

I flashed beside Hisoka, catching him off guard as I bumped his arm a little, making him miss Leorio entirely. A bobber from a fishing pole came out of nowhere and struck him in the face also, which was... completely random.

 

I jumped away from Hisoka and dragged Leorio to safety. Wait- I know that bobber!

 

“Gon!” Leorio and I cried out.

 

He was panting from exertion but his voice held a relief as he said “I made it in time…”

 

“Gon! Get out of here!” I shouted frantically, my eyes not leaving Hisoka as I flashed next to Gon trying to give him an opening to leave.

 

“Not bad, boys,” Hisoka smiled coldly at us and turned his eyes to me. “I didn’t even notice you next to me and… is that a fishing pole?” 

 

“What a fascinating weapon,” he continued, walking toward us with a hand turned upwards. “Allow me a closer look.”

 

I gripped Gon’s shoulder as I saw him tighten his hold on the fishing rod.

 

“Your fight is with me!” Leorio said as he sprinted after Hisoka once more.

 

_ ‘Fuck I can’t move from Gon or they’ll both be…’  _ I cursed but shook my head.  _ ‘No. He won’t kill Leorio. He’s got some new toys to play with.’ _

 

Hisoka delivered a powerful, uppercut punch to Leorio’s jaw, effectively knocking him the fuck out. It was so strong it launched him a bit into the air.

 

I was so distracted by how powerfully Hisoka was able to attack in such a short amount of time that I didn’t notice Gon had disappeared from my side.

 

I heard his battle cry and looked up to see him bring down his fishing rod on Hisoka’s form, only to have it dissipate and fade. Another fake.

 

Gon landed on the ground, a look of shock on his face.

 

“You came to rescue your friend?” Hisoka said, kneeling inches away from Gon.

 

My little frog jumped away from him, only to have Hisoka appear behind him once more. “Such a good boy.”

 

Gon swung out wildly at the fake. Another Hisoka moved a bit away from Gon. “And that expression…”

 

Gon gasped and swung out his fishing line, one after the other, hoping that at least one of his attacks would hit. 

 

Hisoka was able to dodge everyone whilst giving him praises after each one.

 

“I’m getting excited now…”

 

My blood went cold. I growled an ‘Ew what the fuck’ before preparing to move when Gon launched out a final attack.

 

It moved straight to Hisoka’s face. He could have easily dodged it.  _ ‘Gon… no…’ _

 

Suddenly it dipped down and smashed to the ground, spreading dust and dirt in the air in front of his target.

 

This distracted him for a moment, which gave Gon the incentive to attack from behind, giving a large battle cry as well.

 

Somehow, Hisoka turned around and reached out to grab him, choking him as he held Gon from his throat.

 

_ ‘I’ve had enough of this.’  _

 

I flashed behind Hisoka, a knife I had summoned with my  _ Nen  _ held to his throat. “Let the boy go. Now.”

 

“How wonderful… I really love that look,” Hisoka gasped out as he continued to choke Gon.

 

I placed another hand flat on his back and made my aura more dangerous. “Let go now,” I said lowly, my eyes wide and threatening.

 

He froze but dropped Gon to the ground who coughed out for breath, trying to open his throat.

 

Hisoka didn’t move from his position as I didn’t move from mine. Even without my  _ Nen,  _ my attacks were very powerful. But with it…

 

I looked over at Gon and gave him a wink.  _ ‘I’ve got you.’ _

 

“Dude… what the fuck is wrong with you…” I began. “Choking kids and saying that you love their expressions? I know your type. You might not be into kids but you lust for power and a bloodshed like anyone I know.”

 

I removed both my hands from his body, tossing the knife up which faded before it hit the ground.

 

“If you want a fight, pick one with me. And watch what you say around minors. He may be strong now but he’s still a kid. And it’s still fucking creepy,” I closed my eyes and gave a sigh as I walked to Gon, standing him up.

 

Hisoka smiled widely, “My… apologies.” He knelt down so that he was eye level with Gon, “Don’t worry. I will not kill your friend. He passed.”

 

Gon and I looked at him with an incredulous expression.

 

“What?” I said, my eye twitching.

 

“Yes, you pass as well,” he said to the both of us before turning to Gon. “Grow up and become a fine Hunter.”

 

A repetitive chirping noise sounded suddenly. Hisoka took out a PDA of some sort and hit a button.

 

A voice from the PDA said, “Hisoka, you should get back here. We’re nearly at the Phase Two site.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” he answered and stood up. “It’s always good to have friends,” he added as he threw Leorio over his shoulder. “You can find your own way back, yes?”

 

_ ‘No.’  _ “Yes,” I nodded.

 

“That’s a good boy,” he said a bit breathily while looking at me. Then he was gone.

 

When I was sure he disappeared for real I knelt down, clasping both of my hands on his arms as I rotated him, checking for any injuries.

 

I gave a sigh of relief when I found none before looking Gon in the eyes, “Are you okay? You don’t have to be. That was scary.”

 

Gon didn’t answer but when he looked at my concerned face had managed to smile, “I’m just glad you were there. He was on another level.”

 

I was about to speak when Kurapika’s frantic voice rang through the field. “Gon! Soma! Are you alright?”

 

_ ‘Yeah… I think we are.’ _

  
  



	8. Dude... Why Do Those Pigs Look So Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang reaches Phase Two of the Hunter Exam.
> 
> No real pigs were harmed.

Kurapika and I followed close behind Gon as his nose lead the way. 

 

“This way,” Gon said, going right at another fork.

 

“You can really tell?” Kurapika asked.

 

“Uh-Huh. Leorio’s cologne is very unique. I can smell him from a few kilometers away.”

 

I laughed at that. “Thank god we have you Gon, or we would never make it to the Second Phase.”

 

We ran in silence for a while.

 

“Say, Kurapika, Soma… What did Hisoka mean when he said that we passed?”

 

“He made a few references to his motives when he talked by talking about ‘playing examiner’ with him and all that. I think it was just his way of asserting dominance as we fought,” I guessed.

 

Kurapika hummed in agreement. “He must have his own benchmarks for evaluating power. It’s possible that he was ascertaining each applicant’s strength. Apparently, you and Leorio must have met his standards.”

 

“I see. But I was powerless to do anything against him,” Gon stated.

 

“Didn’t you land your first hit on him?”

 

“Only because I surprised him. Besides, Leorio passed, even though he lost…”

 

“Perhaps he sensed that you were kindred spirits,” Kurapika inquired after a moment.

 

“Kindred spirits?”

 

“I seriously doubt that Hisoka could qualify as a Hunter. However, I must admit that he did impress me with his superhuman agility and graceful technique.”

 

“Did I impress you too, Kurapika?” I asked playfully.

 

He nodded firmly. “It’s quite common that those possessing special talents are drawn to others with unique gifts. Most likely, Hisoka’s instincts and experience told him that you had the skill and potential to become Hunters. Killing you now would have been a waste… That was his perspective.”

 

No one talked for a moment before Kurapika realized he might have been insensitive and apologized to the both of us.

 

“No… you were being honest. But I was pretty excited, as well,” Gon said.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I was so scared, I wanted to run away. But I couldn’t. And at the same time, I was excited. Isn’t that strange?” He turned around, smiling at us.

 

“That’s the same rush I get whenever I’m in a fight, even if I know I’m stronger than my opponent. The adrenaline pumps through my veins and for a moment I feel like a big sack of energetic mush,” I said.

 

“Adrenaline?” Gon asked.

 

“It’s a hormone your body creates when you’re in tough situations. It’s basically your ‘Fight or Flight’ response,” I explained.

 

“Oooh.”

 

_ ‘He’s got a lot to learn about the world.’ _

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Pretty soon we saw everyone sitting outside a large gateway.

 

“Looks like we made it in time,” Kurapika said, relieved.

 

We walked through the crowd looking for Leorio when I felt someone staring at me.

 

I turned my head and saw Hisoka smiling happily at me and pointing next to him where we found Leorio with a swollen cheek, looking dazed and confused at the base of a tree.

 

“Leorio!” We called out happily to him. I took one last look at Hisoka, giving a small smile before jogging to the injured man.

 

“Man, that stings…” he whined, rubbing his aching cheek. “Why am I all beaten up?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“My memory is kinda hazy.”

 

I sat down in front of him with a smile. “Let’s take care of that cheek, okay big guy?” I said, changing the subject.

 

I placed a hand on the injured part of his face lightly and closed my eyes, letting myself heal him as best I could whilst numbing the pain. I opened them and the swollen cheek was gone and replaced by a healthy flush across his face.

 

“There we go,” I murmured, looking at him from under my eyelashes. “All better now, right?”

 

He laughed a bit nervously, swallowing the lump in his throat. I just laughed, snapping him out of his trance and helped him off the ground.

 

“Sorry, force of habit,” I grinned up at him making him smile back.

 

He was about to say something more when I heard that Zoldyck kid call after Gon.

 

Killua!” Gon said happily.

 

“I can’t believe you actually got here… I thought you were done for.”

 

“I just tracked Leorio’s cologne.”

 

“Cologne? That was how?” Killua leaned in. “You definitely are weird.”

 

I rolled my eyes at his antics when suddenly Satotz began to speak.

 

“Excellent work, everyone. Phase Two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave. Best of luck to all of you.” He began walking away.

 

“Uh! Wait! Satotz-san!” I called out, causing him to turn and stop in front of me.

 

“Yes?”

 

I bowed to my waist, “Thank you for guiding us here. I know the job of an examiner isn’t easy but I just wanted you to know you are appreciated so… thank you.”

 

Straightened myself up, smiling at his surprised expression. “I believe it should be me thanking you, my dear.” And with that he walked away.

 

“You too.” Killua said to me. “You’re weird too.”

 

“It’s called respecting people, look it up,” I snorted, waiting as the gates opened.

 

They revealed a large mansion and front yard, along with two people situated in the front.

 

“Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?” A woman’s voice asked.

 

“What other way would you have failed the last phase besides dying and getting lost?” I muttered as I did as I was told.

 

“Welcome. I’m Menchi, the Second Phase examiner,” the woman introduced from the couch she was sitting on.

 

“And I’m Buhara, the other examiner,” said the large man sitting behind the sofa.

 

A loud growling noise sounded throughout the courtyard, scaring the hell out of me.

 

“I thought we were done with monsters…”

 

Menchi turned to Buhara and said, “You must be hungry.”

 

“I’m starving…” he complained.

 

“There you have it. Phase Two will involve…” she paused for dramatic effect. “... cooking!”

 

“Cooking?” Hanzo questioned.

 

“Wait! Cooking? We’re here to take the Hunter Exam!”

 

“That’s quite right. Your challenge for the Second Phase is… to produce a dish that will satisfy my palate,” she said, standing up.

 

“Why do we have to cook?!”

 

“That’s because we are Gourmet Hunters.” The pride in her voice made me smile genuinely.

 

“Gourmet Hunters?” Todo began to laugh, others joining him as well.

 

“How old are you?” I judged under my breath.

 

Menchi narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“So, Gourmet Hunters,” Todo began when he finished laughing. “What are we supposed to make?”

 

“Buhara?” Menchi called.

 

Buhara stood up. “The required ingredient is pork.”

 

“Pork? As in pig meat?”

 

“No, horse meat,” I said sarcastically. The guy I insulted glared at me but I just flipped him off. The corner of Menchi’s mouth twitched in a smile when she saw that.

 

“You’re free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest Pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious,” Buhara informed.

 

“And we will evaluate more than just taste,” Mench continued. “Don’t underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we’ve both eaten our fill… the exam will end.”

 

“We get it. We get it. Let’s just start,” Todo waved them to hurry up.

 

Menchi was not amused.

 

“Then, the exam’s Second Phase…” Buhara slapped a hand on his belly to use a mock drum. “Begins now!”

 

Immediately everyone began running out of the gates to find the main ingredient for the meal.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

The group and I walked calmly through the forest. It had been a few minutes and we hadn’t seen any pigs so far.

 

“Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First Phase,” Leorio said happily.

 

“I hope it will be that simple…” Kurapika trailed off. 

 

Gon slid down the slope of the hill we were on and everyone joined in without a second thought. Ultimately, we all crashed into each other as Gon had stopped at the bottom.

 

“What was that about, Gon?!” Killua yelled.

 

“Found them,” Gon pointed.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Pigs!” 

 

They were ginormous hulking pieces of flesh and anger. They were also kind of cute, even if they were knowing on the bones of some cow.

 

“Uh… They’re chewing on bones.” Leorio said worriedly.

 

“Don’t tell me… They’re carnivores?” Kurapika deduced, frightened.

 

One of the pigs caught sight of us and roared to the rest of its pack. Almost like it was signaling the dinner bell and soon enough, we had a mob of pigs chasing after us.

 

“Watch out! They’re coming!” I yelled, trying to warn the other contestants.

 

The rest of them took one look at us and started running as quickly as they could but even then it wasn’t enough. The pigs tackled anyone with their big, slanted noses.

 

Leorio noticed the amount of bodies flung into the air and began to put more effort in his escape. “These pigs are crazy!”

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Currently, everyone was trying to kill the pigs, but no matter what they tried, the pig's’ big snouts got in the way.

 

They flung boulders, ninja stars, Gon even tried to use his fishing pole but even that didn’t work as he was flung back against a tree.

 

The pig came barreling after him but he dodged it with ease so the pig, thankfully, only crashed into the tree.

 

“Gon! Are you doing okay over there?” I shouted as rode a pig like a bull rider.

 

He was about to answer when a bunch of apples fell from the tree and hit the pig’s forehead, severely weakening it.

 

“Oh… the forehead,” I said in understanding, jumping off of its back and kicking the pig’s forehead with an exceedingly powerful force. It was dead… but at least I can move on the Phase Two cooking!

 

I looked over and saw that Gon, Kurapika, everyone had killed their pigs and were getting ready to head back to the Exam site.

 

“Nice job, Gon!” I complimented him as I heaved the pig above my head.

 

He laughed as grinned back at me as well.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

We got back to the testing site, shocking Menchi with the sheer amount of dead pigs we brought with us and began to cook.

 

_ ‘Okay, so everyone’s going with just roasting their pig and praying that it works? No way. Let’s do something a bit different…’  _ I thought as I took out the pair of ribs and cleaned the bones and the meat of any leftover fat. After that I began chopping some vegetables to use in a sauce.

 

I was still working on my platter when Todo went up first to have his grilled pig judged.

 

“Now eat the pig and send me to the next phase,” Todo boasted.

 

“As if his pig’s gonna make it,” I muttered.

 

“Okay, evaluation time,” Menchi announced. “Taste testing.”

 

Buhara began digging into the pig as if it was his last meal and raised a sign with a red circle on it. “Tastes good!”

 

“It’s overcooked,” Menchi said as a buzzer went off. ‘The tough texture ruins the flavor of the meat.”

 

“What? You haven’t even tried it!” Todo tried arguing.

 

“It’s plain as day!” Menchi pointed her sign at him.

 

“Damn it…”

 

The rest of the taste tests went relatively the same way. I wasn’t done with my dish though.

 

I tasted my sauce. I waved Gon over, who looked already finished with his roasted pig as well.

 

“Wanna taste this for me?” I asked. He nodded quickly.

 

I took the spoon I stirred the sauce with and handed it to him before checking on the ribs that were being cooked.  _ ‘Perfect. I should should coat them with the sauce soon.’ _

 

I looked over at Gon, whose eyes were wide in childlike wonder. “Wow,” he shouted, jumping up and down.

 

“... was it good?”

 

He smiled widely at me before handing the sauce spoon back. “It was! How did you learn to cook like that, Soma-san?”

 

Kurapika and Leorio walked over as well. I handed them another spoon with some sauce on it, which they passed between them.

 

Kurapika looked shocked, “This is actually really good.”

 

Leorio had yet to speak as he was then literally licking the spoon clean.

 

I smiled at the three of them before taking the bowl of sauce and carefully coating each strip of meat.

 

“I used to cook a lot for my mom when she was in the hospital,” I said simply. “Guess a recipe stuck.”

 

They looked at each other in understanding as I lovingly coated the last piece of meat before throwing it in the oven for a bit longer.

 

They left to go present their pigs as well, each one a bit ridiculous looking. Gon’s was cute, but that was a given. He was a cute kid.

 

Kurapika’s was a bit weird and Leorio’s was way too simple with just a flag as decoration at the top.

 

Finally, when the ribs were done the examiners began to speak.

 

“That was so much food,” Buhara said while happily patting his stomach. “I’m stuffed!”

 

“Yeah, I’m stuffed, too,” Menchi said.

 

“Wait! There’s one more!” I yelled.

 

Menchi was about to say more when I ran up to the stage with a good looking plate of ribs with some garnish on the side to make it look pretty.

 

She tried to look annoyed at my interruption but instead looked a bit impressed at all of the effort I had put into it.

 

“Sorry, this was the only recipe I could remember on such short notice and the preparation took longer than I thought because I forgot some ingredients but I improvised and it tastes great,” I explained.

 

I looked at them both and bowed, “Do you think you have room for one more?”

 

Buhara and Menchi shared a glance and smiled, “Yeah. Why not.”

 

Both of the took a bite from the ribs taking a few moments to chew. Even if Buhara already said it was good, Menchi was the only real vote that counted.

 

She stopped chewing and swallowed, her face lowered and her bangs hiding her expression.

 

“Uh… sorry. Was it overcooked? Does it taste bad? Are you choking?” I asked worriedly.

 

It was kind of embarrassing, always drawing this much attention to myself but I had to do what I could in order to reach my dreams. Even if literally everyone was staring at me in either annoyance or interest.

 

Menchi suddenly shouted, “It’s perfect! The meat was cooked thoroughly, the garnish added a bit of flare to the plating, and the sauce was wonderful!”

 

SHe rushed to me and raised my arm, “There! One of you gets it! The rest of you, go home! We’re finished here!”

 

“It’s over?”

 

“This isn’t funny!” Everyone complained.

 

I dropped down from stage, and walked to my friends with an embarrassed look on my face.

 

“Well this sucks. I wish I didn’t put so much effort into my cooking…” I rubbed the back of my head.

 

“It’s okay, I really don’t think this is the end though,” Kurapika assured me and the others.

 

“Yeah, it wouldn-” I was cut off by a smashing sound and looked over to see that Todo had destroyed his kitchen area.

 

_ ‘Yo… that’s probably worth more that 12 of me, combined. He really must be looking for trouble.’ _

 

“I won’t accept this… I absolutely refuse to accept this!” Todo shouted. ‘ _ His eyes looked dangerous, he might be getting ready to attack Menchi.’ _

 

I frowned, scanning the crowd for anyone else that looked the same way until my gaze fell on Hisoka.

 

The look on his face was… a lot. It made me feel a lot. There was a certain blood lust that was clearly evident in the aura around him. It was dangerous but the minute he caught sight of me looking, he licked his lips and the air around him felt like something else. 

 

I just turned away, visibly frazzled. I was strong, possibly stronger than most of the people here, but to fight Hisoka one-on-one… That spelled out trouble.

 

_ ‘Unless it’s not a fight he’s looking for,’  _ My conscience reasoned with me.  _ ‘He might actually want to bang you.’ _

 

I slapped my cheeks, surprising my friends.  _ ‘Ugh! This isn’t helping!’ _

 

When I looked back at the front I saw Todo being flung into the air, his body hitting one of the towers on the gate.

 

“Buhara, don’t interfere,” Menchi said dangerously.

 

“Well… If I hadn’t intervened, you’d have killed him, right?”

 

She laughed hollowly, “Probably.”

 

Menchi stood up, a pair of knives in each hand as she slowly stepped down to our ground. “Let me clarify this… We frequently venture into the dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients.” She lifted the knives and began to juggle them by the handles. “Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment.”

 

She dropped them all on one hand and pointed them in our general direction. “That alone disqualifies you from becoming Hunters!”

 

Everyone stood in shock. Then a voice blared over some sort of speaker. “That said, it would be excessive to fail almost every single applicant.”

 

We all looked up and saw an airship come into view.

 

“That’s the symbol of the Hunter’s Association! Is it someone from the Selection Committee?” someone asked.

 

A man jumped from the airship and landed heavily on the ground, spreading dirt everywhere. Even on my favorite white shirt.  _ ‘I had been so careful but it was bound to happen eventually.’ _

 

When the dirt cleared from the air we saw an old man calmly walking toward Menchi.

 

“The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He’s in charge of the Hunter Exam… Chairman Netero,” Menchi introduced.

 

“Well, I work behind the scenes. I only take action when there’s an issue, like now. So, Menchi-kun,” Netero continued.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“You failed all of the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?”

 

“No, sir. I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters.  And I made the exam harder than necessary,” Menchi said, ashamed.

 

“In other words, you’re aware that this exam was unacceptable.”

 

“Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I’m unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!”

 

Netero hummed, “But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice.”

 

“I apologize…” Menchi bowed.

 

“Very well. How about this?” Netero voiced. “I’d like you to continue serving as examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose.” Menchi looked shocked. “Is this acceptable?”

 

“I’m sure this will help the applicants to accept the results,” he concluded.

 

“That’s true… Then the new challenge will be boiled eggs!”

 

Again most of them complained rather than being happy that they’re getting a second chance.

 

“Chairman, can you take us to Mt. Split-in-Half in your airship?”

 

“Mt. Split-in-Half?” he contemplated. “I see what you’re doing. Certainly, I can.”

 

_ ‘Nice! Now everyone has a fair chance at winning, as usual.’  _ I cheered internally.

 

\------------------------

 

A few hours later things got better. And we gained a new friend. Life was good.

  
  
  



	9. Leg So Hot, Hot Hot Leg, Leg So Hot You Fry An Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contestants take a leap of faith and finish the Second Phase.

We landed on Mt. Split-in-Half soon after. The sky threatening to turn pink in early signs of dusk. Looking at it felt like when I couldn’t sneeze even when I felt it at the tip of my nose.

 

Everyone soon got off the ship and walked over to the edge of the canyon, where we all imagined we’d die.

 

_ ‘Fuck if that’s not a long way down,’  _ I sweat, a worried expression on my face.

 

“Now, everyone… Look down there,” Menchi instructed.

 

“Dude, I’m gonna pass out if I keep looking,” I said even though I hadn’t been able to tear my eyes away this entire time.

 

The fog deep in the canyon lightened a bit and we were able to see some webs forming a net-like shape across the canyon.

 

“What is that?”

 

“A Spider Eagle’s web,” she said.

 

“They build webs down there?” Gon questioned.

 

A strong updraft suddenly emerged from the canyon, causing Todo to fall to his butt. What luck he has that he didn’t fall directly into the cavern of death.

 

“Look below the web,” we did and saw something hanging from them. “Those are Spider Eagle eggs.”

 

“Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators,” the chairman explained. “This makes their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The eggs are also known as dream eggs.”

 

“Wait a minute…” Todo interrupted shakily. “You don’t mean we…”

 

“I sure do,” Menchi confirmed.

 

“What?!”

 

Menchi stepped up to the edge and jumped in. Thankfully she grabbed onto a string of web, swinging herself around in order to slow her momentum.

 

Many from our group gasped in horror. They must have thought our instructor, a paid professional in this field, was going to die.

 

Despite that logic I couldn’t help but feel nervous for her too. It was a very long way down. 

 

“Whatever,” I sighed, sliding to the ground next to Gon and Killua. “I guess we’ve got to trust her instincts.”

 

“Even if she can grab some eggs, how will she climb back up?” Leorio questioned. 

 

“I hadn’t even thought about that,” I said looking a bit closer at her.

 

Suddenly she dropped down, grabbed an egg and kept falling.

 

“Hey… She jumped down! Is she trying to kill herself?” Leorio asked, taken aback at her actions.

 

“No, she’s not,” Kurapika answered.

 

“Huh?”

 

After a second, the strong updraft came back, ultimately launching Menchi into the air safely.

 

Gon and Killua gasped in amazement. “That looks like fun…”

 

“This ravine has updrafts that help the hatched chicks fly up to the web,” Netero said.

 

Menchi landed by him, showcasing her new egg. “There. Now I just need to boil the egg.”

 

“You must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there…” Todo said shakily.   
  


“I’ve been waiting for this!” Gon shouted.

 

I shoved my fears aside and jumped in alongside him, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio. Thankfully we also caught onto a web, which by now, I was gripping onto for dear life.

 

“I’m going to die. I’m actually going to fall to my death,” I repeated as I saw one guy dropped down too early, falling to his death.

 

“Let’s go!” Leorio said excitedly.

 

“Not yet,” Gon frowned in concentration.

 

“Why not?”

 

“You've got to wait for the updraft or we’ll die like that guy,” I pointed out, the man’s screams sounding throughout the cavern until they became silent.

 

“When’s the next one?”

 

“Wait,” Gon concentrated, closing his eyes.

 

A minute later, the web began to give a little to the excess weight it was forced to carry. Obviously this scared the shit out of Leorio and I.

 

“The web won’t hold us all!” Kurapika exclaimed.

 

“Gon, not yet?” Killua asked calmly.

 

Gon did not answer, and the web dropped a it more.

 

“Damn, I can’t wait for an updraft!” someone shouted and dropped down along with three others.

 

The updraft did not come and they did not come back.

 

The pieces of web that were attached to the wall began to thin.

 

“It’s gonna snap!” yelled Leorio.

 

“I’m too pretty to die!” I shouted as well.

 

Gon’s head snapped up. “Now!”

 

We all dropped down, grabbing an egg and kept falling.

 

I screamed along the way, clutching my egg tightly to my chest. The updraft had yet to come and I closed my eyes, bracing for impact when a thought flashed through my mind.

 

_ ‘Wait… why the hell am I scared of falling to my death when I have wings?’ _

 

I face palmed myself with one hand and just as I was about to summon my wings just in case, the updraft came and flung everyone into the air above the canyon opening.

 

Everyone was safe and alive once again. But why do I feel like I’ve shaved 10 years off of my life being scared of something I could have easily overcome?

 

\--------------------------------

 

Soon after, we each placed our eggs into a large pot filled with water and began to boil them. I wasn’t too big of a fan of boiled eggs but maybe these would change my mind.

 

The sun had begun to set not 15 minutes later and as the sky turned a nice blend of purple and orange, the eggs were ready to be eaten.

 

We dug in, complementing the taste of the eggs. I had yet to take the first bite when I saw Gon walk up to Todo and give him his dream egg.

 

My heart burst.  _ ‘I want to protect him and never let anyone hurt him. I love him so much,’  _ I thought, crying with a stupid smile on my face.

 

He came running back eggless so I peeled of the shell from mine and gave him half.

 

“Thanks, Soma-san!” he grinned widely and stuffed his face messily.

 

I sighed and took my first bite. My eyebrows shot up. “Wow. This is amazing.”

 

“I can see why they’re called dream eggs,” Kurapika agreed.

 

When we had finished our eggs, all of us boarded the airship and started up our journey once more to Phase Three. Only 43 applicants remained.

  
  
  



	10. In My Dreams I Think Of You (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some threats, some star gazing, some hot make-out sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not smut but there's some groping and stuff...so enjoy.

As nightfall came, all of the contestants gathered to the front of the ship for Chairman Netero’s announcement. Standing behind Leorio and Gon, we all eagerly awaited the following speech.

 

“Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-three remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee.”

 

“I am his secretary, Beans,” said the green fellow from before. Rock on.

 

“Originally, I’d planned to make my appearance during the exam’s final phase, but as I’m already here…” The chairman paused, taking in our general atmosphere. “I’m loving this tension in the air! So I think I’ll stick around for the rest of the trip.”

 

The chairman laughed a bit at that as his secretary spoke as well. “We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning, at 8AM. You’ll find dinner waiting in the dining hall.” My stomach rumbled at that, causing Leorio to look back at my blushing face.

 

“I haven’t eaten in literally two days,” I whispered to him.

  
“... We just ate those eggs an hour ago… and you’ve been snacking on fruits and stuff the entire time we’ve been here,” he deadpanned.

 

“Hush.”

 

“You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you’re free to do as you please until you are contacted,” Bean continued.

 

“Okay Gon!” Killua exclaimed. “Let’s explore the airship!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“How can they have so much energy? I’m hitting the sack,” Leorio said tiredly.

 

“You can say that again,” sighed Kurapika. “However, I do have one concern…”

 

“Yeah?” I pressed.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“How many more phases are there?” Kurapika asked heavily.

 

“They’ve never mentioned that, have they?” Leorio queried.

 

I thought about it and shrugged. “I don’t think there is person here who’s unwilling to take that risk.”

 

Suddenly, Tonpa approached us. “On average, there are five to six phases.”

 

“Nice,” I replied.

 

“Which means we still have three or four to go…” Leorio said unenthusiastically.

 

“All the more reason to rest now,” Kurapika exhaled as we turned to walk away.

 

“But you should be careful,” Tonpa said, stopping us in our paths. “The secretary only told us when we’ll arrive at our destination. It’s possible that the third exam could take place on this airship itself. And it doesn’t necessarily mean we’ll be contacted at 8AM.”

 

“Huh? Are you serious?” asked Leorio.

 

“Hmm, that does make sense…” Kurapika trailed off.

 

I rolled my eyes but let Tonpa continue to speak. “You might wake up to discover that the exam has already ended. If you plan to make it to the next phase, don’t let yourself relax on this airship.”

 

“What the hell…” Leorio perked up. “Well, that was some good advice. Thanks.”

 

“We shall bear that in mind,” Kurapika said, walking out the door with Leorio, leaving me in front of Tonpa.

 

With my arms folded across my chest, I gave him one last look over and scoffed, causing him to flinch before moving to catch up with the other two.

 

“What a load of bull. Bean already said that they’d call us in the morning, and as if the Third Phase has started already. Being on this airship was a grace of god. If Menchi hadn’t messed up before, the chairman would never have arrived. I honestly don’t think they’d have changed their plans this late in the game,” I reasoned with them as we walked along the hallways and sat against a wall.

 

“Fair point,” Kurapika agreed.

 

We heard a light snoring and when we both looked, we saw Leorio fast asleep causing us both to laugh quietly. 

  
  


\-----------The Examiners’ Room------------

 

Menchi, Buhara, and Satotz were sitting around a table, eating their dinner and enjoying each other's company as they talked about the contestants.

 

“Hey, how many applicants do you expect to make it?” Mechi asked after she swallowed her food.

 

“You mean pass the exam?” Buhara asked.

 

“Yep. This year, we have an impressive group. Though I did fail them all at one point…” Menchi clarified happily.

 

“But doesn’t it depend on what the upcoming phases consist of?”

 

“That’s true… But didn’t you notice it? One of them had this whole aura thing going on,” Menchi took a bite before turning to Satotz. “What do you think, Satotz.”

 

“Oh, yes. I like the rookies this year,” he said, thinking back to Soma, Gon and their friends.

 

“Ha! So you agree? I think number 294 has a good shot,” Menchi gambled.

 

“I’m partial to 99.”

 

“He looks like a selfish, spoiled brat,” Menchi stated bluntly. “What do you think, Buhara?”

 

“Well…” he thought for a moment. “He isn’t a rookie, but 44 is the one I favor. I’m sure you noticed, but when 255 was throwing a fit, it was 44 who was really on the verge of killing someone.”

 

“I did notice that, of course. He could barely restrain himself from tearing off our heads. But didn’t you realize? He was already that way from the first moment we appeared.”

 

“Really?” Buhara asked in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, that’s the real reason I was so edgy,” Menchi confessed. “He kept challenging me.”

 

“I had a similar experience. He should be carefully monitored. Though it pains me to admit this, we are birds of a feather with him,” Satotz said carefully. “However, his affinity for darkness is far stronger.”

 

“As Hunters,” he continued, “we are continually seeking out rivals. Ultimately, the Hunter Exam is but a place to find opponents worthy of respect. And every once in awhile, we encounter someone who hits the floor running, when we try to slow things down. An oddball of sorts.”

 

They ate in silence for a while. 

 

“That reminds me… what are your thoughts on 406?” Satotz inquired his colleagues.

 

“I like him. He’s a good kid. He looks out for his friends, does what he must to the best of his ability, and doesn’t make trouble. Which I like,” Menchi listed out with a smile.

 

“He is quite advanced for his age. Already having mastered  _ Nen  _ even before taking the Hunter Exam,” Buhara added on. 

 

“Yes, the wings he summons are quite stunning,” Satotz confessed. “He is a lot stronger than he lets on but I fear that he has gained the attention of #44.”

 

The other two nodded solemnly.

 

“He’s a good kid. He’ll be fine.”

 

\------------------Back to Soma--------------

 

It had been an hour since got up to eat dinner and now I was searching for something fun to do. The halls were relatively empty, spare the few contestants that were roaming the halls as I was. Even so, both the quiet and the solitude was comforting to me, as I had gotten just a few moments of peace since the Exam began.

 

I approached a window, viewing the twinkling lights of the inhabitants on land. The various colors making me smile as I sat on one of the benches and laid my arms across the window ledge. In a world run by greedy, sex-obsessed, jerk-offs, this view wasn’t too bad.

 

Gazing down at my automail arm I thought back to when I first began my journey to the Exam site, how the relationships I made caused me to feel more in tune with the world around me. I guess my mom was right.

 

“The world is a lot prettier at night time,” I mumbled to myself as I felt a pang of sadness.

 

A figure moved in my peripheral vision but quickly vanished. I didn’t move but made it known that I was aware that I was being watched by patting the seat next to me.

 

Not a second later, someone occupied it. I glanced over, seeing Hisoka sit with his back against the window, flipping one of his playing cards over in his hand.

 

“You seem busy,” I said monotonously, sitting up a bit straighter in my seat as I looked back out the window. 

 

“On the contrary, I find myself at a loss of my usual entertainment,” he leered at me. “Until I spied you, that is.”

 

“Oh?”

 

We sat in a peaceful silence until I realised something. I turned fully towards him and asked, “Why aren’t you trying to kill me?”

 

He breathed out a laugh and hummed. “No use eating an unripe fruit, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Why say that?” I stretched my arms above my head, my shirt raising slightly and exposing my lower abdomen. I knew he was looking.

 

He licked his lips, “You still have an… exciting amount of potential. No use ruining your development for five seconds of satisfaction.”

 

I decided to play along. Even if he wasn’t right in the head, I was bored and now I was certainly horny.

 

“I assure you, Hisoka, I can leave you satisfied for more than five seconds,” I replied slyly, wetting my lips as I looked at him from beneath my lashes.

 

He made a small purring noise in satisfaction before gracefully standing up and walking. Stopping to  look over his shoulder at me in a silent invitation to follow before disappearing as he rounded the corner.

 

My heart rate picked up as I realised the full extent of what I had just done. Guilt, regret, and arousal all simultaneously attacking my senses as I yelled at myself internally.

 

_ ‘I’m fucking insane. I’m actually crazy. Why do I feel this way around a man that has a body count in the dozens. Why am I always digging my own grave for the sake of getting dick. Why am I still thinking about this when the most beautiful man I’d ever seen in my life is waiting for me to follow him to bang.’ _

 

I rubbed over my face in annoyance.  _ ‘I have three choices. I can choose to leave and go rest with Kurapika and Leorio, Find help, or get fucked by an attractive man in a Jester suit. What will it be?’ _

 

“You’d better hurry up and decide or I’ll start without you,” Hisoka’s deep, husky voice filled the halls. Oh this was bad. I  _ wanted  _ him.

 

I waved off any previous fears I had and quickly went the direction he went off to, only to be met with a dead end and no trace of Hisoka. I face palmed myself and thought bitterly,  _ ‘Oh. I get it. This is his game. He wasn’t really planning on sleeping with me. Haha.’  _

 

Once I spun on my heel, I shrieked in surprise, my voice muffled by a hand and the other restraining my body.

 

“Hoho… that expression really does suit you,” Hisoka breathed in my ear, causing me to shudder as I glared at him weakly.

 

He had yet to remove the hand over my mouth as his tongue teasingly outlined the shell of my ear. I breathed in harshly, my eyes threatening to shut and just give in. Hisoka lifted a knee up, pressing it gently against my groin, both frustrating and arousing me more.

 

“Your body’s responding quite nicely, despite me not doing anything,” Hisoka chuckled, causing me to blush and glare up at him even more. 

 

Those sly lips of his pressed lightly to the area just below my jaw before using his tongue to lick the spot and suckle on it gently. Thankfully, his hand muffled the little moan I gave out so that it wasn’t echoing off of the walls. But to my deepest regret, he showed that he enjoyed having the power by looking me straight in the eyes, his filled with mirth and lust. What a tease.

 

I licked the palm of his hand, causing him to remove it and let me talk.

 

“You’re being gentler than I guessed. I would have thought you had taken me by now,” I pressed innocently, grinding a bit on his knee. Pleasure shot up my body from my dick, electrifying all of my nerves, causing me to gasp out and close my eyes. I continued this until I was practically just dry humping him making him restrain my arms more tightly, making me gasp in pain.

 

I was about to complain when suddenly he roughly pressed his lips to mine, almost crashing our teeth together. He kissed me like the world was about to end and he had his finger on the trigger. And pretty soon not even that mattered when his tongue was wrapped around mine.

 

One of his hands crept to my back and groped my ass tightly, making me hiss a bit as I felt his nails scratch at it through the fabric. We kissed for what seemed like hours before he broke our lips apart, not even breaking a sweat while I was hard as a rock and panting wildly.

 

“What-” I was about to say when he began sucking on my neck, as if he were drawing blood. I groaned and decided I’d had enough with being unable to touch him. “Let my arms go, I want to touch you as well,” I breathed .

 

He gave them one last painful squeeze before doing as I asked and I instantly threaded one hand through his hair and groped him with the other. I tugged his head back so I could attack his neck as well, moaning as I felt him rub me through my pants. 

 

I was so close. Just a little mor-

 

I opened my eyes, perking up from my seat as I felt myself covered in cold sweat. Fuck. Apparently I had fallen asleep as I was sitting at the window and dreamt up a scenario where I hardcore made-out with Hisoka.

 

While not surprising, I did feel ashamed at myself as I looked down and saw the wet stain on the front of my pants. 

 

_ ‘Let’s not speak of this. Ever.’  _ I thought to myself as I covered the stain with one hand, hastily walking back to a restroom.  _ ‘For now, let’s clean ourselves up.’ _

  
  
  



	11. Advice: Try Ripping the Door Off of its Hinges If It Doesn't Open The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, sometimes Soma likes using his brawn more than his brain.

It was morning when I woke up leaning against Leorio. My eyes blinking open, seeing a cover carefully wrapped around my body before closing once more.  _ ‘Someone must have placed one on me when I was sleeping,’  _ I deduced. Staying for a moment, I reveled in the warmth that Leorio’s body was generously sharing with me. He was still asleep, although not snoring which hinted to me that he was about to wake up as well. 

 

I slowly sat up, careful not to make any noise as I scanned the room full of sleeping Hunters. I rubbed my eyes as they were still heavy with sleep and stood up with the blanket still wrapped around my shoulders as I made my way out of the room. 

 

My head peeked out the door, seeing that the hallway was empty making it safe for me to step out and shut the door behind me. I made my way to the bathroom and cleaned my face with some cold water, looking down at my now clean sweatpants.  _ ‘Good thing I used my Nen to dry them quickly or someone would have noticed the wet stain.’ _

 

I splashed on more water before I heard a bell chimed over the speakers. A voice following, “I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination.”

 

Used a paper towel to dry my face off before walking back to the room, seeing everyone standing up and getting their stuff ready. Leorio and Kurapika were stretching a bit as they looked around for their bags while Killua was already standing and ready to go. I saw that his skateboard was tucked securely under an arm, making me smile a bit to see how found he was of it.

 

But as I looked around more, I grew a bit more concerned. “Where’s Gon?”

 

Killua gave an exaggerated yawn. “He’s probably still trying playing games with that old man.”

 

“Games?”

 

“Yeah, Netero approached us with a deal,” Killua raised a finger and imitated the councilman’s voice. “‘If you take this ball from me, I will immediately make you a Hunter’ Or something like that.”

 

“Eh?” I pouted a bit. “Just like that? I wish I had been there. Did you guys take the ball from him?”

 

Killua’s face dulled quite a bit from its usual form as he answered, “No. He bested the both of us.”

 

I nodded, patting his head. “You’ll definitely get him next time.”

 

He rolled his eyes, playfully slapping my hand away before he made his way out of the room.

 

We followed five minutes later.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

When all of us had situated ourselves outside the airship, my eyes instantly found Gon examining his surrounding a bit wide-eyed.

 

“Gon! How was the flight for you?” I asked as I looked around with him.  _ ‘We’re at the top of some sort of building with nothing at all sides. Great.’ _

 

He grinned up at me. “It was a lot of fun! Netero-san kept Killua and I company for the entire trip.”

 

“So I hear.”

 

“Ahem,” Beans, the secretary, cleared his throat. “Everyone, the exam’s Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower.”

 

“Shit. Like the prison?” I asked Kurapika who nodded his head.

 

“To pass this phase,” Beans continued, “you must reach the tower’s base alive. The limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success.”

 

“No way,” Leorio frowned as he took everything in for real.

 

Beans went back into the airship which took off, leaving the rest of us alone.

 

Gon peered over the edge of the tower, gasping at how high up we were from the ground.

 

“Are we supposed to climb down?” Leorio suggested.

 

“That would be suicide…” reasoned Kurapika.

 

A man chuckled at that, causing us to look back at him. “Maybe for a normal person,” he boasted, hoisting himself down the ledge, climbing down the wall expertly.

 

“But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem.

 

“Wow…” Killua said, genuinely sounding impressed.

 

“He’s going down pretty fast,” Gon said, amazed.

 

I was about to say something as well when I heard something coming from the distance. Keeping my ear out for a few seconds before coming to the conclusion that it was in my head, when the same noise echoed out again.

 

They became more repetitive until a pack of six legged flying beasts flew round the corner, ripping the man from the tower wall and carrying him off. His horrified screams echoed in my mind as I closed my eyes.

 

“G-Guess we can’t climb down the side…” Leorio stuttered.

 

“Yeah,” Kurapika said with his eyes and mouth wide open.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

A good amount of time had passed when I noticed some people knocking on the ground, as if they were looking for something.

 

We walked around, trying to come up with a way to climb down when Kurapika stopped.

 

“What’s up?” Leorio asked.

 

“There are fewer people around,” Kurapika said slowly.

 

“What?”

 

“I count twenty-four, which suggests almost half of the applicants have already found an exit.”

 

“No way. When did they do that?”

 

Kurapika crossed his arms. “That means there must be some hidden doors that lead below.”

 

_ ‘I would tell them about the hidden doors I’ve encountered but… I want to see how they solve this one on their own.’ _

 

“Kurapika! Leorio! Soma!” Gon waved us over to him and Killua.

 

“Did you find something?” I questioned the two boys.

 

“Yeah. Look,” Gon knelt down, pushing slightly on a panel. “I found a hidden door.”

 

Leorio looked at it in wonder as Kurapika reasoned with the whole situation.

 

“I see now. So we descend by flipping the stones.”

 

“Okay! Nice work Gon! Let’s head on down!” Leorio patted Gon’s back.

 

“But I’m confused.”

 

“About what?”

 

“There are also hidden doors here, there, there, over there, and over there as well,” Gon pointed out.

 

“That many?”

 

“Yeah, I encountered a few as we were walking around, too,” I added. “I just thought they were loose stones though.”

 

Kurapika thought for a moment. “Six hidden doors, located in the same area. It sounds suspicious to me. Some could be traps.”

 

“And it looks as though each door can only be used once…” Killua trailed off.

 

“Seriously?” Leorio looked as confused as ever. 

 

“We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn’t budge.”

 

“Judging by the door’s size, only one can fit at a time,” Kurapika inferred.

 

“In other words,” Killua interrupted, “only one person can use each door. We’ll have to split up. Gon and I decided that we’re each going to choose a door.”

 

Gon smiled up at us. “No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap! What are you guys gonna do?”

 

“I can live with that,” Leorio stated. “Luck is part of the game…”

 

“I have no objection.”

 

“Neither do I,” I grinned.

 

“Then that settles it.”

 

We each stepped to a space next to our doors and prepared to flip them. “Let’s go, on the count of three.”

 

“I guess this is goodbye for now,” Gon said.

 

“We’ll meet up again, at the tower’s base,” Kurapika planned.

 

“See you guys on the other side!” I winked.

 

“Let’s go…”

 

We counted to three together and jumped on our doors, which dropped us into the darkness below.

  
  


\----------------------------------------------------

 

I landed softly when I reached the ground and saw no one else in the room around me. I groaned, “Don’t tell me I pulled the short stick. It was nice knowing you all.”

 

Waiting for my end, I kept my eyes tightly shut before I noticed nothing happening. I slowly opened them, and observed the room more closely.

 

It was empty, aside from a small podium with a watch on it and some writing on a billboard above. “To the lucky contestant reading this, you must follow your path alone in order to reach the goal,” I read aloud, clasping the stop watch around my wrist.

 

“So… how am I supposed to start.”

 

The loudspeaker turned on just as I said that. “I’ll get to that in a sec,” the voice reassured me. “My name is Lippo. I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner.”

 

“You’re pretty handy. How many contestants are you speaking to at the same time right now?”

 

“About 12,” Lippo answered. “Now, multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of solitude. Using your instincts and relying on the resources around you will be key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. The door leading you out of the room is opening as we speak! Best of luck!”

 

Sure enough, a metal door was revealed after a segment of the brick wall slid up. I tried pulling the handle and the door wouldn’t budge.

 

“Trouble? Already?” I exhaled as I gripped the door a bit tighter and broke it from the wall entirely. “Oops.”

 

“That door weighed over 900 kilograms… And it was a push type door,” Lippo suddenly informed me.

 

“Oh, sorry about that!” I laughed as I was a bit embarrassed before taking off down the darkened corridor.

 

It took me 5 seconds to reach my first actual puzzle. I entered the room, a gaping hole between me and the door ahead. I spotted the sign on the other side of me and read it.

 

‘The floor is lava.’ was all it said. I frowned as I looked down, suddenly feeling an intense heat.

 

Lava, was slowly rising to my platform, melting away everything in its path. I narrowed my eyes for a minute as I saw the door ahead reveal to be just a poster as it burnt from its proximity to the scorching heat.

 

Quickly, I looked above and saw another door and quickly summoned my wings before flying up to it and pulling on it once more. As I struggled to open the door, the lava rose higher and suddenly I remembered something.

 

“It’s a push door. Fucking idiot,” I cursed myself, quickly opening the door and shutting it securely behind me. Without looking back, I raced down the halls, accurately choosing the correct path to go to as I (sort of cheated) used  _ En  _  to sense any danger beyond the different paths.

 

Before I knew it I resorted to breaking through wall after wall, using  _ Shu _ for my prosthetic so that it didn’t break by the first hit. All until I reached the final door, which slid up and showed a much larger room than the rest. 

 

“Soma, applicant 406, is the first to pass. Total time, 0 hours and 26 minutes,” a voice echoed out.

 

I rolled both my shoulders, before checking my watch. “Still a bit under three days to go. I guess this gives me time to practice my _Nen_ and train a bit more.”

 

I sat down on the floor before ultimately flopping onto my back into a starfish position. 

 

_ ‘Or maybe we’ll rest first.’ _

  
  



End file.
